Heroic Spirit
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: Earth started it all and set motion to several things. Owning the Fire Emblem, but splitting up the stones to other countries to show good faith. He sadly miscalculated the events down the road. A family that had peasant origin turned noble thanks to a unique spell on controlling nature. A boy named Ventus is forced to pick up due to a war Marth's descendant started.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is another fic that I am going to work on, maybe I am going to dedicate more time to since I have the actual game. I love Fire Emblem 13, but there was a lot of things it didn't explained to me to make it a good ironclad. I like to put my spin on with my own character in general. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does.

Heroic Spirit

Chapter 1:

Happy days now lost

...

Ylisse a land that I called home, that is what I thought when the exalt caused a holy war on Plegia. Truthfully it didn't effect me I first thought, but it did seeing I was a kid. I find out that grown ups were really selfish and especially the Exalt. An extremist of the Naga religion decided to provoke a holy war with Plegia the people who worshipped the Fell Dragon Grima. Truthfully I don't think it was the just the case it was merely greed pushing them as well. The fact that Plegia had a vast amount of mineral of resources such as gold tempted them. Seeing their success at trading with other lands they wanted it all for themselves.

The drawback itself was the fact the war killed many soldiers and the Exalt… he didn't care about his people at all. Forcefully drafting and taking them from their homes across Ylisse. He let his war generals take all the able bodied men and sent them off to war. The fact is no one could tend to the fields and many were left homeless, hungry, and orphaned. Here I was I supposed to be a noble of a family and I need to help my people.

Yet that fell to the wayside after the country became bankrupt and our money was stolen from the bank. It was chaos in a way as everyone struggled to survive. All the servants at my house left, except for one loyal man. He looked out for me and helped teach me, despite my talent for magecraft that my mother taught me for a while.

Fire and riots broke out each day, while I sat at abandoned estate. I was waiting for my father, mother, and brother to come back home. Sadly enough my wish didn't come true, and I found a rather odd person. A man of honor came to my door step and truly changed my life. Before that I used to live a normal life as four year old boy.

Ventus von Westwood

" _Child of Magic"_

 **Four years into the Holy war with Plegia**

 **...**

As a man with blonde hair and blue sat in his chair with a worried look on his face. He sat down wearing a simple white dress shirt, black trousers, and black boots. He glanced over the letter again and frowned.

"Calhoun is destroying our country and now it's lead to this. I was hoping I could avoid this by supplying food to the front lines." the man muttered.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Come in."

He saw his butler come inside the room with tea on a silver tray. He looked quite elderly with black suit with a monocle over one eye. "Sir Westwood, I brought you some tea to help relax your nerves."

The man smiled and nodded. "Just call me William, Walter and thank you for the tea. I really need it to help relax my nerves. The letter I just received from Exalt Calhoun that troubles me deeply."

Walter set the tea down on his desk as William calmly drank it. "I am guessing the war against Grima isn't going as planned." Walter surmised.

William nodded reluctantly. "It isn't going well due to Calhoun's crazy warmongering. Lately after the third year he is starting to pull farmers and able bodied men and women across villages. The civilians are forced to join have no training or proper equipment. It's starting to affect our country greatly now and our economy is being run downed." William solemnly pointed out.

"So what you are trying to say sir that they are coming to our fair city Luca with troops." Walter surmised.

"Calhoun wants me to join the war along with my first son Lex and my wife Serena." William explained leaving Walter shocked.

"Does he know that milady has a special magical ability to grow crops at an accelerated rate?" Walter quickly asked the man.

He nodded. "I was married into the family Westwood family and I know what my wife is capable of. He knows that she is a skilled healer and wants to capitalize on it greatly to help win his war. The whole westwood family are skilled inventors, healers, agricultural specialist, and mages in general. The whole reason why our whole Luca province hasn't starved yet is due to my wife." William looked out the window sighing.

"What will happen to the estate and our jobs?" Walter asked William.

William sat quietly drinking his tea as he looked out in their garden. He saw a woman with black and blue eyes casting magic creating a apple tree before a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He looked mystified by the sight.

A gentle knock broke his calm thoughts. He heard the door open to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing armor. He held a sword tied to his waist as his father frowned.

"I see you are dressed for combat Lex…" William pointed out.

Lex nodded. "Yes, I heard news of General Cromwell is coming soon to town to forcibly recruit people. I was hoping to get some extra training with you dad, before he comes to town." Lex hoped as William sighed.

"You do realized your little brother idolizes and he wishes to learn how to wield a sword from you."

Lex chuckled with Walter. "My kid brother is talented for his age he has a knack for learning things. Heck I showed him how to use the bow and emulated me greatly. He is still four years old, heck we taught him basic survival skills in the event he got lost somewhere. He also has a great knack for learning magic… I couldn't even inherit a smidgen of my mother's talents." Lex joked.

"It's because you lack patience, Master Lex learning magic is very complex. Learning a secret family art is even harder especially one concerning life itself." Walter reminded him as Lex groaned.

"I can't take the time to meditate and be studious like my little brother. Besides I much better with a sword than magic itself." Lex pointed out.

"I know why you prefer a sword over magic. I remember the time you almost blew yourself with a basic fireball spell." William joked as Walter laughed with him.

Lex blushed turning his head away in embarrassment. "Shut up…" he muttered.

William turned to back towards the window to spy on his child and wife. "Walter could you please get my wife and send her here. Could please find a way to distract my son for an hour or two?" William asked him.

Walter nodded. "Of course sir and I know a perfect way to do so. I hear that he is trying to refine his magic or create a new one." Walter explained as he quickly left the room.

…

The butler made his way to the garden as he looked up to see Ventus casting and Elwind spell at an apple. He saw the blade of air sliced the apple with ease without destroying the branch. His mother clapped happily with a smile.

"You're much better with magic than your big brother using magic Ventus. It seems you have a good affinity with wind spells and light spells in general." Serena complimented her child as she ran up to hug him as he giggled.

"Do you think I can learn how to grow trees and plants yet, mother?" Ventus asked her.

She looked down at her son with a bright smile and nodded. "Of course, once you get the basics of a spell you will need to learn more about it to help master it." Serena told him.

Walter walked on the scene with a smile. "To master the Westwood's family magic you will need to have a great understanding on how plants grow before trying to grow them. On top of it you will need to use seeds as a medium along with your tome to help grow it first." Walter explained.

Serena looked to see Walter carrying two wooden swords. "Good afternoon Walter, I didn't expect you to come down and visit during our magic session." Serena greeted him.

"True after your first son's attempt of magic discouraged from joining future sessions with him. I am proud to see that he can cast spells with ease, but I think it's time for him to learn a bit about swordplay." Walter suggested.

Ventus jumped up in excitement. "Are you going to teach me how to use a sword Walter?" Ventus asked him.

"If you want to help protect yourself one day and other's I think it's wise to balance out your training. Versatility and adaptability comes a long way than being a specialist in one area. Maybe some hand to hand training will do you some good too." Walter pointed out.

"What is the first thing I need to learn then, Walter?" Ventus asked him.

Walter chuckled and nodded. "First things first we will need to improve your cardio. I want you to run five laps around the estate running full speed without stopping. If you feel winded slow your pace to a jog okay." Walter explained.

Ventus nodded and was about to run off. "Young master, it would be best you walk in front of the estate and then start your run to make you can keep count."

Ventus nodded with a smile. "Okay, Walter!" Ventus shouted as he made his way to front of his estate.

Walter turned to Serena with a stoic face as she frowned. "Something has come up, right?" Serena worriedly asked him.

Walter nodded with a frown. "Yes, Exalt Calhoun has asked or rather forced the issue of your son Lex and Lord William into joining the army with you Milady. Apparently they are running out of skilled mages and warriors to fight on the front lines. On top of that they are requesting to be sent to the front lines as a healer, since you have skills in healing arts. It seems that he knows about your scientific exploits as a doctor as well." Walter was interrupted with a burst of magical aura coming around Serena as she stared angrily at Walter.

"He has gone mad! He is killing this country with his warmongering. We won't have enough food to keep the Luca Province happy. We are the edge of riots break out and we are gaining more refugees by the day that come to our province." Serena angrily pointed out.

Walter nodded. "Lately we are losing our young men to war and we have less fishermen than before along with farmers. Those who don't answer the king's summons are often branded as traitors." Walter tried calming her down.

"What about my son Ventus, who will take care of him in our stead? I know everyone that works here has family and you all need to visit him." Serena worriedly asked him.

"I will watch over him as I watched over you when I grew up Serena. I will make sure he gains the proper education and skills to help the people." Walter reassured as he patted her head.

Serena dimly smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Walter." she muttered.

"Your welcome milady, but your husband requests your presence still. He wants to discuss the matter with you and your in detail. For now I will tend to Ventus's sword training, I have no doubt he is on second lap.

Serena nodded and headed inside her own mansion. Walter made his way down to the front of the house to go check up on up on his young charge.

…

The sun was finally setting as Walter stood there as Ventus sweating and breathing hard. The young boy tried to compose himself as he picked up his wooden sword from the ground.

"Master Ventus, do remember in any battle no one will give you a break. That is why we are focusing to increase your stamina and performing flashy sword attacks will leave you vulnerable. We will be learning some breathing exercises, posture, basic footwork, and strikes for the time being." Walter lectured as Ventus nodded.

"Since we are on the subject of footwork I think learning to dance would be appropriate lesson to match your training."

Ventus groaned. "Dancing is so boring… I can't see why my parents go to boring parties with other nobles." Ventus complained.

Walter hummed. "Well one reason is not to fall out of social standing with other people around the country. Most tend to have fun throwing huge parties and flaunt their wealth. In actuality it's a party where you can make connections with other cities and create business opportunities for the people in your province. On another it helps alert others about famine, disease, and food shortages." Walter casually explained.

Ventus turned his head casually. "So how did our family become nobility then? We don't seem that popular to others?" Vernus asked him.

Walter nodded. "True, you don't seems that popular to other nobles, but the people adore the Westwood family for many reasons. A millennium ago when the continent was named Akaniea, Marth managed to take back his homeland Altea from Gra. He learned that Gra has left his people in a dire state. As you can see people of a higher class standing mostly ate, white bread, cheese, and meats. Peasants alike ate vegetables, dark bread, and occasionally fish. Your ancestor Tiffany Von Westwood lived in the woods west to the capital. She had a great ability to learn magic and perform magic." Walter explained.

"I remember mother told me she talk to a forest spirit in person." Ventus proudly told her.

Walter chuckled and nodded. "At least your a lot better at listening than your older brother. That is correct, but before that during the war Marth defeated a number of mages alike heading towards the capital. She collected numerous magical tomes and study it despite her parents dismay. She wanted to see if she can create a magic that can grow vegetables and fruit at a much better pace. You can see you have to work the fields by hand back then since animals were in rare supply. One day she encountered the a Forest spirit that heard her plea and offered a deal." Walter told.

Ventus nodded. "In return for learning such a thing she had to regrow the forests around Altea with her power." Ventus finished.

"That is correct, but that was not all he gave to her. Somehow your family was blessed with longevity in a way along with the fact you didn't age like normal people. As well you have the latent ability to use magic without tomes as a medium unlike most people. When Marth heard news of such ability he gave her visit to her fields one day. He wanted to see her power first hand and see if it was true. He got a show instead she grew a huge field of vegetables and so many fruit trees before him it was undeniable by anyone. So he made deal with her for the huge bounty of crops and fruits. He would give her land and subjects to help her grow food for the people. In short it helped solved the food crisis Altea had. Though your family's power has only been used in during huge crisis's that affect the whole country." Walter finished his story.

"I see, so what this about my family being inventors and doctors?" Ventus asked him.

Walter thought about it for a moment. "Well it has to do with their upbringing in general from being a peasant. Your ancestor Tiffany had imposed only one rule in their family line that you should respect. Nobility in general means to be noble and help your people in general. The plague back then was a killer and it has killed so many. Your family has researched multiple ways of ridding the disease. They accidently found a mold that has killed diseases naturally even the most fatal ones. The problem was they faced was crude instruments and the fact the science field was hardly pioneered back then. The drug one of your ancestors made was called Penicillin, it was in liquid form. Though it can help treat and disinfect wounds all together slowing the plague down." Walter explained.

"So my family hold journals of our ancestors as refrence to improve medicine, inventions, and magic?" Ventus surmised.

Walter nodded. "Yes, they realized quickly that things passed down by word would get lost in time. Having the pictures, words, and witness testimony from other cemented their research for others to follow. Penicillin in its powdered form was dangerous to humans unlike animals in nature. They refined the process again and again to get a dose that humans can take, though a problem did arise."

"Producing it for the masses was the problem." Ventus finished.

Walter nodded. "Yes, the doses needed got weaker and weaker the more it's shared. It's only used on the worst cases of diseases that pop up in our territory. It even saved the life of the one of the Royal Bloodline of Marth once. That is why we are blessed to have a lot of land and an actual sea port to help distribute goods faster." Walter lectured.

"Then why do we have a fall out with other nobles?" Venus asked again.

"Well your family doesn't attend parties often during the ages and they revere Naga as a god." Walter told him.

"Why is that?"

Walter hummed for a moment. "Well there were a god before Naga was ever introduced to anyone and that is fact. But the masses in general believe Naga to be some god. One of your ancestors in general believed her to be something else and has transcended as a spirit that acts like a god. Well it's complicated, but your family does respect Naga to a degree, but not as everyone else does." Walter explained as Ventus stood up as his stomach growled.

Ventus blushed looking down as Walter chuckled. "Excuse me…" Ventus muttered.

Walter nodded. "You are excused Master Ventus, we did skip out on lunch so it's only natural. So let's head back inside and go take a bath to get rid of this sweat before we eat dinner. We will meet back up here in the morning to practice again before your studies."

Ventus nodded. "Yes, sir." Ventus nodded in joy as he ran off into the house.

Walter chuckled for a moment. "It's so good to be young and full of energy." He followed after the young boy.

He heard the sounds of huge army as he turned his head in general. He saw Ylisse's flag symbol in the distance. He frowned as he looked down towards the town. "It seems that General Cromwell has arrived early than expected. This doesn't bode well with anyone." He muttered as rushed into the house.

…

As night approached as Ventus looked out his window as a lantern lit up the room. He quickly heard the sounds of screaming, fighting, and marching throughout the night as it kept him awake.

"What is going on out there? Is Plegia attacking our province?" Ventus muttered.

He heard a knock on the door as he soon saw his mother, father, and brother come through. They were all dressed in armor. The men of the family were carrying swords and his mother was carrying a stave and a tome with her.

"I see you are up still up Ven…" Lex muttered in disappointment.

Ventus nodded. "Are we being attacked by Plegia?" Ventus honestly asked his family.

His father looked at him with a sadden face as he walked up to him. He bent down to meet his son's face. "Well, I discussed with your brother and mother about the war in general, while you were out training. I think we need to tell you the truth just in case something happens to us." William admitted.

"Something happens to you…" Ventus muttered.

William nodded. "Exalt Calhoun has sent us a direct order for your mother, brother and I to join the war. The reason behind this fact was due to a lack of train warriors and healers. He has even conscripted untrained citizens into the army with a lack of weapons as well. The fact is you are the man of the house until one of us gets back or if we don't make it. I want to tell you I always love you no matter what." William patted Ventus's head as he cried.

"You are leaving, can't you turn down his request?" Ventus pleaded.

His brother walked up to him nodding. "No can do my little brother." Lex told him. "If we refused the order to not go to war. They would send whatever military might against the mansion and our family. For a long time we have served the people and we have taken care of them as they have taken care of us. So no matter do you best to help them in this trying times. Can you promise that?"

Ventus nodded hesitantly. "Okay, I promise I will do my best." Ventus promised.

Walter knocked on the door. "Milord and Milady, General Cromwell is getting impatient." Walter announced.

William nodded. "I will meet him in a moment, but I need to address something to my son before I go." William turned to his son one more time. "From here on out you are the Duke of Luca Ventus and everything you will need to know is prepared in a lock desk in my office. Walter will help show you the ropes."

William kissed his son's head as he gave a goodbye to his son. Lex smirked and pulled out a sword from his waist. It was a katana with a black colored sheath as he laid it on his bed. "I know how much you wanted a sword, but I thought buying one from a Valminese merchant would be interesting in general. It takes a unique approach to combat and it has undeniable cutting power unlike a traditional long sword. So count this as an early Christmas gift Ven. I will promise to write you letters each month until the war is over. I won't do anything stupid as long mother and father are there with me. I will try to come back soon as possible when the war is done." Lex promised.

Lex left him along with his mother as she had tears in her eyes. "My only wish I wanted you to know was to keep you safe from this war. I wanted to see you grow up like your brother and see you do great things. I want to see you court a girl you really like…" Serena muttered crying as she hugged her son.

"Mom…" Ventus muttered.

She pulled back wiping her tears. "Ventus, can you promise me to become a strong, kind, and compassionate man for me?" Serena asked me.

"You will come back from the war, right?" Ventus asked her.

Serena tried her best to hide her frown. "The war is reaching it's climax and I can't guarantee I will come back. If things get too bad… no Ventus. Remember this I will always love you no matter what." Serena reassured him. She took off a silver necklace with a jade teardrop stone. She wrapped it around his neck. "I want you to hold onto to the necklace your father gave me. Can you promise not lose it for me."

Ventus nodded. "I promise I will take care of it for you. I promise I will become a man like father too." Ventus reassured his mother. She kissed his forehead as she put the quilt over him.

"Thank you Ven, but do remember not to casually play around with a sword until Walter says so, okay." Serena reminded him.

Ventus nodded as he fell asleep as she slowly crept out the room. She looked at Walter's face who was stoic still.

"I am sorry it came to this, but I will make sure he be a man you could be proud of even if you don't make it back. But I beseech Serena if things get bad…" Walter explained.

Serena nodded closing the door. "I know Walter and thank you for keeping an eye on my son."

…

 **Present day**

 **Two years after the recruitment incident**

…

As a six year old Ventus sat his father's desk looking at a letter with the royal seal. He looked up at the messenger with a bored expression. The messenger came all the way from Ylisstol to deliver to them. Walter sat in the room with him wondering what Ventus was thinking.

"So let's get this straight you don't know what's in this letter, right?" Ventus asked him.

The man nodded. "I only deliver the message, but I can safely assume it's coronation party for Exalt Emmeryn." He explained.

Ventus looked at the letter and proceeded to open it. _"It has been two years since I last saw my parents faces along with my brother. For those two years I have received letters and certain gifts throughout the months. My brother sent me rare golden coins he found from enemy soldiers. My father sent home a Plegian general's sword. My mother sent me a slew of magical tomes, staves, and artifacts she found off the battlefield._

 _Just recently before this letter reached my hands. I received word from one of brother's friends Basch about my brother's death. He died protecting his friends and the people from our local province. My father was soon next… a son of the Plegia general sent an army to kill and take back their sword. Yet the man failed to get his sword back, he quickly dispatched my father. My mother on the other hand simply vanished. Some people couldn't think she couldn't bear the burden of losing my father and brother. Some people believed she killed herself, but I really don't know._

 _Though I am the Duke of Luca a province that major's in exporting goods, farms, and exports. I have to pick up the slack and help these people no matter what."_ Ventus thought.

Ventus opened the letter up carefully to see the fancy and delicate handwriting. He knew for a fact it was a girl's handwriting and Exalt water mark authenticated the read it in deep and tried to keep his emotions in check.

 _Dear Lord Westwood,_

 _My name is Emmeryn and soon to be Exalt of the Kingdom of Ylisstol. I am sorry to hear that your mother, father, and brother did not make it from the war. I know anything I say will not bring them back or make you feel better at all. My official coronation and I will make an official statement to pull our people out of Plegia. I was hoping to get a word with you and discuss some things in person. I would like to invite you to my coronation service and I hope you do come._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emmeryn_

Ventus sighed as he handed the letter to Walter. "A coronation service eh, I have no doubt it would be filled with food, drinks, and games." Ventus muttered in sadness. He looked out the window to see a worn down town.

"I see, but it looks to me their no nobles attending the service along with the people." Walter pointed out.

The messenger spoke up. "Truthfully every other Noble in each province turned down the offer. The people are up in arms thinking she would be like her father in general." He explained to them.

Ventus crossed his arms and thought about it. "It would be rude to turn down a ladies request… I know my mother and father would be disappointed if I did." Ventus muttered. "There runs a little problem I am actually facing. My magic is the only one that has helped kept my province from starving to death. Recently I just created fertilizer to help grow crops."

The man looked confused. "Fertilizer… what is that?" the man asked him.

Walter spoke up. "Well during the war a question was raised by the young master on what to do to promote vegetable and soil growth. In a sense in the past people have used ash, minerals, and manure to help enhance productivity on their farms. He recently found out that certain elements on the periodic table can help increase crop yields in his personal garden." Walter explained.

"Nitrogen is good for Leaf growth like vegetables. Phosphorus is good to help plants roots, flowers, seeds, and fruit. Potassium is good for stem growth, water movement in plants, and fruiting. Luckily my ancestors notes and study on current methods lead to this result. The only problem I am facing is better way of preserving food for winter." Ventus muttered.

The information sort of flew over the man's head as Walter chuckled. "Well, excuse my young master's scatterbrain moment. He is merely of thinking of ways to help his people in these trying times." Walter apologized.

The man nodded. "I understand, but aren't you going to send a reply?" He asked Ventus.

Ventus opened up his books to check his schedule. "The party is exactly a week from now… how will it take to get to capital on horseback.

"Three days Lord Westwood including rest stops and sleeping." He explained.

Ventus nodded and began pulling out the necessary paperwork. He made sure to use the water mark paper with his chrysanthemum flower. He made sure to to write out his letter perfectly before closing it in envelope.

"Tell Lady Emmeryn I will be honored in meeting her in person. I have to attend to some matters and make preparations before leaving for the capital." Ventus explained.

The man nodded and took the letter from him. "Let me escort you out the house please." Walter told him.

Ventus got up from his seat. "Walter, we will need to head to town in a bit to drop off some things and pick things up in town." Ventus announced.

Walter nodded. "Be sure to pick up the list for Luca port's improvements as well Lord Ventus." Walter reminded him.

Ventus nodded as he picked a list containing renovation improvements for Luca. Walter escorted the man outside of the estate

"I hope my report from the mayor's of the other villages send their reports soon. I want to help renovate all the towns to make sure they are up to date on everything. My father did a good of upkeep everything, but the fights two years ago damaged the city. I need to improve their lives and get their skills up to par to help repair the country. Though I am lacking monterey means to do so due to the country's debt. I have to improve the docking yard, merchant quarters, living quarters, farms, hosptial, blacksmiths, and the militia." Ventus sighed as he put away the letter.

He made his way outside to the his personal garden.

…

Ventus smiled as he saw five wagon's linked together were filled with an assortment of vegetables. He made sure to divide them up properly for each household in town would receive an equal amount. It took him about a week with Walter's help to help pick and sort them out.

Ventus turned his head and he saw Walter walking towards him dressed in a new set of clothes. The man quickly inspected Ventus's clothes.

He wore a green cloak with his families insignia on his back. He wore a plain white dress shirt, black trousers, and brown boots.

"I think it's time we get you some new clothes Ventus. You are getting rather tall for your age, I think we will need to Helga the Seamstress in town for some clothes to coronation service." Walter pointed out as Ventus groaned. Walter walked up to the carriage and connected the horse to it the first carriage.

"I hate getting measured… it takes hours to get something right." Ventus moaned. He strapped his katana to his back and placed his wind tome in his pocket.

"True, but you don't want to look goofy in front of people do you by wearing mismatched clothing?" Walter asked him.

He sat down on the front of the carriage as Ventus joined him. "True…" Ventus stubbornly agreed.

Walter began driving them to town as he chuckled. "By the way I see you didn't turn down Lady Emmeryn's invite to her coronation. What brought this on Ventus, I thought you didn't like them since they were Calhoun's children?" Walter amusingly asked him.

Ven turned towards his butler with a confused look. "Well I may not like the man, but I don't know a lick about his children in general. Truthfully I want to see what she is like before I give into the public's opinion." Ventus calmly explained.

Walter nodded in agreement. "True, not all children follow their parents edicts and personalities to the letter. She seemed quite remorseful about your family dilemma, but I know something else is disturbing you."

Ventus nodded. "Well I want to see how she will approach this Ylisse's problems' in general. The first thing we will have tackle is the fact we need farmers out in the field again. Another step is to get our economy back in order so we can recover from this war. We will need to raise a proper militia for the towns in each province to guard against Plegian bandits. In Luca's case we will soon have to deal with pirates more than bandits once they here we are in good shape." Ventus pointed out.

Walter nodded. "Well they all good validated points you should bring up in the meeting with her. Though how are we going to solve the militia problem in the Luca province?" Walter asked him.

Ventus smiled. "Well I asked Basch in a letter to help train a militia as looked up some older knights that longed retired to help train people. I also thought of hiring some Valminese mercenaries to help train our people." Ven explained as Walter raised an eyebrow.

"Valm mercenaries are you serious?" Walter asked him.

"Do you have something else in mind?" Ventus asked the old butler.

"I would considered hiring Feroxi mercenaries instead since they are closer and focus on actual combat. That way if something does go wrong we can plead our case to the Khan about their behavior. The problem you would be facing is the fact you will need a lot of gold to buy them out for several years." Walter suggested.

Ventus nodded as his thought about the situation. He heard cheering come from the streets from children, women, and elderly.

"Ven's brought food into town!" one kid cheered. They saw a groups of people coming out into to meet them in town.

"Okay everyone! Could you all please line up, while we distribute the boxes. Don't worry about paying me anything for this. I will make sure that the other wagons filled with food are distributed to the other villages as soon as possible." Ventus announced with a smile. As everyone cheered.

As a person from afar with gray hair and brown eyes looked from afar. He wore a white haori with red inlining along with slightly colored hakama. He wore white socks with his black shoes. He carried two katana on his waist. The man rubbed his gray beard in amusement.

"A noble that loves his people more than his status or money." the man muttered. "Maybe he knows what they are feeling in general so it his best effort to help them in this trying time. Suppressing his own sorrows for others by being helpful is admirable."

He walked towards the crowd to study the boy.

…

Ventus groaned as two hours passed as he finally managed to distribute the necessary food out the to the town. He saw Walter talking with a couple of merchants who carted the rest of the food away on the road. Walter walked back over to Ventus with a smile.

"Thank goodness we have a found a capable merchant that can reliably safely deliver our goods to the towns within our province." Walter smiled with relief.

"What merchant did you find this time?" Ventus curiously asked.

"Her name was Anna and she had bright red hair and eyes. She is well accomplished merchant from what the other's told me and she took the offer of five thousand gold to help distribute the food to the other cities. If she delivered them on time and to their destination she will gain an extra 2,500 gold for her troubles." Walter explained.

Ventus held out a his renovation list. "Well I gathered a lot of news from the townspeople about the needed renovations. I went out to the sites to ensure it was accurate, while you were away doing business with Anna." Ventus pointed out as he showed him the report. He handed him another list of reports. "I also received several reports from the other villages in our Province. We will need a lot of gold to help fix the damages, but sadly the royal advisors thought tax time was still important." Ventus groaned.

A chuckle resounded out catching their attention. "You are interesting little boy most nobles in Ylisse wouldn't dare interact with their people like the way you did." The man pointed out

Walter and Ventus noticed the swords on his hips. Ventus looked back up at the man. "Hello sir, I think we haven't met before. My name is Ventus von Westwood and this Walter Barnes my close confidant." Ventus introduced him.

The man gave a short bow as Ventus did the same. "Pai Mei I hail from Valm, a martial artist with a healthy knowledge on warfare in general." Pai introduced himself.

Walter raised an eyebrow up in confusion. "What brings you to Luca Port good sir? Seeing the sights at this point of time looks quite pitiful." Walter asked.

"I have the seen the sights as well studied you two for quite some time. I was surprised to see someone was actually wielding a sword native to my country. I was wondering how is that possible, since Ylissians prefer double sided blades opposed to a single blade." Pai Mei curiously asked.

Ventus looked touched the sword's hilt. "It was a gift from my brother before he left for the war. He bought it from a Valminese merchant before he left." Ventus explained trying to keep sorrow from dripping into his voice.

"A gift from your brother, eh… do you know the most important thing you need to do to keep it maintained?" Pai Mei asked him.

Ventus smiled as he nodded. "After every use with a katana whether it's for practice or bloodshed you have to clean the blade. You will need wiping paper from Valm due its ability excessive oil and unnecessary dust. Any old towel will work if you are trying to wipe away debris and residue from a test cut like dummy. Choji oil is used to coat the blade to prevent rusting. A flannel cloth should be used to help coat the blade with oil. Uchiko ball is simply to rubbed down the blade to remove residue from the blade. You will also need a special pin remover if you want to clean the hilt of the blade." Ventus proudly told him.

Pai Mei chuckled as he rubbed his beard. "May I see the blade to inspect it if you have properly taken care of it?" Pai Mei asked Ventus.

Ventus unstrapped the blade and handed it to as he held it with both hands. He unsheathed the blade as he saw it glint in the sun. He ran his hand across the blades surface as he gave a few practice swings.

"Impressive so you have been taken care of this blade well. Since we are on the subject of a blade, why did your brother choose to give a katana over a long sword?"

Ventus scratched his for a moment. "Well it takes discipline and skill to use a katana since it's a single edged weapon. You would have to work on your body movement to help counter instead of locking your blades together with an opponent. On top of the forging process is truly different from normal Ylissian blades produced and katana's are structured really well. They are tough, light, and balanced unlike the swords produced in a forges here. The swords they produce are brittle and snap due to inferior forging process. It's a reliable blade that will snap in half in battle overall." Ventus casually explained.

As the man chuckled and shook his head as he noticed a set of magical runes along the blade. "Trying to incorporate mage craft to a traditional sword are we?" Pai Mei chuckled.

Ventus blushed in embarrassment. "I did something stupid to damage the blade did I?" Ventus muttered in disappointment.

"No, I find it only amusing. It seems you spiritual imprinted words onto the blade like any spell tome a tome, but you even managed to make sure the blade does not absorb too much energy. In a sense it's like a wand that helps performs magic, when you are unable to wield a tome. Normal magic blades need spirit dust and a certain element imbued into it's forging process. You have created a magical enchantment that I have seen in my life before." Pai Mei sheathed the sword and handed it back to him.

"It's still worthless in your hands seeing no one in this country can properly teach you how to use this blade." Pai Mei told him.

Ventus grunted. "True…"

"Are you offering to help train him?" Walter intervened.

Pai Mei nodded as he pulled out a letter before Ventus and Walter. "A man named John Von Westwood sent me here to help train you. He has heard what has happened to your family and he has sent me here to ensure you know how to fight." Pai Mei explained.

"Grandfather sent you. I thought he was still traveling around the world. Why didn't he come back home himself?" Ventus muttered in confusion.

Walter read the letter. "Your grandfather is eccentric man who is a doctor and inventor. I have no doubt that something has caught his attention." Walter sighed. "As soon as your mother she had Lex. He went out to travel the world like he he always wanted to. He only came back when you were born and stayed for awhile to make sure his journal entries were recorded in your families archives."

"So how did my grandfather meet you Mr. Mei?" Ventus asked him.

"Well… truthfully he was lost when in Valm one day and found my my temple. He was interested in superhuman feats after he saw my training. Unfortunately I never had the confidence in teaching an apprentice that I trusted. I spent ten years dedicating myself to create dangerous magics, sword skills, and martial arts in general. My last student tried poisoning me and it was thanks to your grandfather that he saved my life. He managed to subdue my student with unknown magecraft that uses nature's bounty." Pai Mei explained as Ventus chuckled.

"So you know about that?" He asked him.

Pai Mei nodded. "Yes, and what did with that power was amazing itself. You use your ability to ensure you can feed the people without taxing them. I will train you for two years young man to honor my debt to your grandfather. If you intrigue me just enough I might teach you something no one else knows. But the first things first do you have any prior engagements." Pai Mei declared.

Ventus nodded. "I am suppose to go to a coronation service for Exalt Emmeryn and help discuss our country's future. Truthfully I have a few ideas on how to do it." Ventus admitted.

Pai Mei rubbed his beard. "Interesting… I might have idea for you to solve your money crisis, but it requires a open mind to situation. It will require your family's ability to grow a mass amount of vegetables and fruits to make this happen." Pai Mei offered as Ventus nodded.

"Can tell you more about it?" Ventus asked him.

"Of course, but remember to call me Sifu from now on for training." Mei told him.

Walter looked in bewilderment at the man's suggestion. "Are you serious? That will label us…" Walter muttered.

Pai Mei chuckled and nodded. "True, it wouldn't put you in a good light, but in the long run it will help you and your people recover faster. You can easily amass a huge fortune by doing this method, but I have no doubt it will tire out my young student. Let's see if we can run this idea through your newly appointed Exalt." Pai Mei dared as Ventus smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review!

Heroic Spirit

Chapter 2:

Picking up the pieces

The sun managed to shine over the capital of Ylisstol as many homeless children ran about the streets. The older people were struggling to meet ends meet as they waited for the people for the war to come back. The streets felt hollow and it felt dirty like the countryside. There was no smile on the faces. Unlike the other cities the capital still retained a huge garrison to defend the Exalt. There was also no sign of any parades or festive manor. As the sound hooves clacked against the paved road as three horses stopped near the a stable in town.

Pai Mei looked around the town with a frown on his face. "You can feel the despair in the air…" He muttered.

Walter looked around the city and inspected it wisely. "I remember the day when Calhoun became Exalt it was a festive week leading to it and one soon after. They were all selling food and decorations during this time along with a parade. It usually goes cross country to show the people that there is a new ruler." Walter explained.

Ventus sat there quiet as he tried to groan as he slid of his horse. Pai Mei turned towards Ventus with a chuckle. "How did you like my introductory training my apprentice?" Pai Mei asked him.

Ventus turned towards the man. "Way more intense than the workouts I do. I didn't think five pound weights would be so heavy when you run around for a couple of miles. Contact sparring hurts so much Sifu." Ventus admitted.

"There is a saying for this 'no pain no gain'. Many neglect learning martial arts to defend themselves in a fight especially if you lose your weapon. From here on out you must eat healthy to grow taller and I am restricting intense weight training until you hit puberty. I don't want you to remain a midget." Mei joked.

Ventus blushed. "I am 4,5 and I am good height for a 6 year old sifu." Ventus augured.

Walter looked at his young charge's clothing. He saw he wore a white leather vest over his white silk shirt, black trousers, leather boots, and green leather coat with Crysthanamum flower in white on his back.

"Well since we are here can you explain what is so important about your training that made you so sought out for." Walter asked.

Pai Mei picked up a good solid stone off the ground. He flexed his knuckles down on the rock and then slammed his fist instantly creating dust. Walter looked in shock as Ventus smiled in awe.

"You pulverized the rock in a instant!" Ven shouted in awe.

Mei nodded. "At first you have to understand this art can kill you as well your opponent. At first I could punch through solid wood panels. Then I quickly realized I can perform the same feat with a sword. It took ten long years to create this deadly art form. It involves focusing one's mind and body to greatly enhance speed and skill. Depending what action you take has different effects. I recently learned from your grandfather that this skill was taught by the Sacae our cousins before we set out on the sea. It became a lost art since it was so hard to perform as well the fact many clansmen died off in the war. As soon I finish conditioning your body I will teach you how to do it." Pai Mei explained.

The group saw a group of armed guards walk up to them. "Lord Westwood?" one asked him.

"That is I, unless you desire some proof. I brought my documents to prove it's me." Ventus announced. He handed the man his papers and documents. He checked them back to back as he nodded in satisfaction. He handed his papers back to Ventus.

"What about the other two?" He asked them.

"This is my teacher Pai Mei, my grandfather asked him a favor to train me on his behalf. This is Sir Walter Barnes my guardian and butler." Ventus announced handing in the paper work for the two as he nodded.

The man nodded handing the papers back to him.

"I am sorry Lord Westwood since we couldn't give a proper welcome. Right now we are on high security alert due to Exalt Emmeryn's ascension. We have already had the ceremony indoors since every Duke and noble refused to join the ceremony, except you." he explained.

The three looked so shocked. "High security measures, what is going on here?" Walter asked him.

The guard stood quiet. "It's best that the Exalt explains what is going on." he told them.

Ventus groaned. "I can surmise things are going to get bad before they get any better." Ventus muttered.

…

It took a good hour for three to make it to throne room as they stopped outside the door. Guards took away his katana and wind tome from him. Pai Mei didn't have any problems of his weapons begin taking away from him.

"A lot of security is placed to protect their ruler. Well since I am here I wonder what type of training do these knights do?" Pai Mei asked.

Walter pointed towards the barracks of the castle. "Well I might as well accompany you, while Ventus finishers his meeting with the Exalt."

"You guys are not coming?" Ventus asked him.

Pai Mei nodded. "I can only assume this is personal problem that only Nobles, dukes, and the Exalt want to keep secret from others. Walter accompanying me will make sure I don't do anything that can offend anyone." Mei reasoned.

Walter nodded. "True, but be mindful Ventus your words can easily be a double-edged sword. Be sure to read the mood and wait for people to stop talking." Walter explained as Ventus nodded.

"I understand Walter you are free to go enjoy yourself, while I settle matters here." Ventus explained.

The two walked away as Ventus saw the doors the throne room open up. He saw a woman wearing a light seafoam armor. She had a beauty mark on her right cheek next to her eye, silverish hair in a bun, and piercing red eyes.

"Hello Lord Westwood I am Phila Captain of Pegasus Knights and Emmeryn's bodyguard. I am glad you can make it here despite the loss of some of your family members." Phila introduced herself.

"You can just call Ventus, Captain Phila. Calling me Lord Westwood makes me sound old. Though I am quite surprised to see such a high security and Coronation service was settled indoors." Ventus pointed out.

Phila smiled dimmed. "The high security itself was placed due to the fact they believe the Exalt Emmeryn would turn out like her father. The instant that was announced they have cursed her and threw actual stones at her. No one in the Kingdom is responding positively properly to her due to her father's warmongering sending people to battle. I would think you would bitter due…" Phila explained.

"Her father was one thing, but she herself is her own person. I am not in a position to judge anyone or assume anything with seeing it for myself." Ventus pointed out.

Phila smiled. "True, let me escort you in." she told him.

She escorted him into the throne room as he noticed the ten year old Exalt sitting on the throne. She had long, golden hair, soft, blue eyes, and a pink Exalt's symbol on her head. She wore a green, yellow, and white outfit. She smiled softly as she noticed him coming in.

"Your Grace, Lord Westwood has arrived.

Ventus gave a polite bow. "Hello your majesty, it's pleasure of meeting you despite certain circumstances lately." Ventus greeted her as she Emmeryn nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too Lord Westwood, despite what has happened lately to your family. The best I could do was to send a retrieval team to reclaim your father and brother. We couldn't find any presence of your mother." Emmeryn regrettably told him.

Ventus hid his frown and closed his eyes. "It's a done deal your grace, but please don't bring it up anymore. It's still difficult adjusting to my father and Mother's role as Duke of Luca." Ventus pointed out.

Emmeryn nodded hesitantly. "True, your role of being Duke of Luca is hard, but you started off on the right foot with everyone in your province. No one is going hungry and you are keeping them off the streets. They are hailing you as hero, and many people are trying to move into the Luca province just to be fed."

"I am just doing the right thing, since I have these power to grow plants with magic. I am nowhere good as my mother and that is a fact. I have to develop fertilizer to help speed up plant growth and crop yields. I can have Walter to thanks for pushing me to studies along. Though enough about… you wanted to ask me some personal questions about Ylisse's future." Ventus calmly explained.

She nodded taking out a list. "Since you are the only noble that is attending this meeting. I think your input on the matter is quite invaluable itself. We are currently in a recession due to the Holy War my father raged. Due to his forceful conscript policy we have lost so many people including a huge number of our farmers. We are forced to buy from Valm the needed vegetables to feed our people. I was hoping if there was a way to off balance this issue to help keep our people fed." Emmeryn announced.

Ventus thought about it for a moment. "Well, until I get the hang of my families magic arts. I can grow a vast amount of food, but I know for a fact you need to see how many farmers made it through the war. I think we should address the debt itself by off balancing by trading a certain set of goods to another country.

"Trade…" Emmeryn she asked in confusion. "What commodity and to what country?"

Ventus turned quiet for a moment. "Well it's controversial in a way, but please hear me out before calling me some heretic.

"Heretic…" Phila muttered.

"I want to use my power to help sell vegetables and water to Plegia in exchange for gold." Ventus calmly explained.

He soon saw the shock and look on everyone's face. "You want us to sell to those heathens food when our people need it." someone shouted out.

Ventus shrugged. "You didn't let me finish my statement. I would plan to use Valm as our intermediary to sell it or straight smuggle it through to Plegia. The problem we are facing is the fact everyone's coffer's are being drained to fix the national debt. You have to remember the farmers coming might not be able to work the fields. If we are forced to pay exorbitant amounts for food and just straight hunting animals over and over will damage the ecosystem in general. If I have to remind everyone inflation does plays a part on selling food as well. People will start trying to charge others for a loaf of bread for 100 hundreds of gold if they are greedy." Ventus reasoned.

Emmeryn turned to her royal advisors. "What do you think of this proposal?" she asked him.

"I think it's outright madness selling to heathens who killed many of our people."

"Maybe so, but the last I check you didn't have a plan to help fix this debt. If you are the same royal advisor that served under Exalt Calhoun, why didn't you stop him from bankrupting our country." Ventus pointed out as the man gritted his teeth.

"I…" he muttered.

"What ever you say can't excuse your inaction to stop the late Exalt from destroying the very country he ruled over. I would bet his ancestor Marth turn over in his grave if he found his descendant was a warmonger." Ventus mocked as he thought about it for a moment. "On top of that supposive reason the war was in the name of Naga. The truth is from my brother's own letter he states that Plegia was mineral haven for such things as gold. You were looking for a big pay after you massacred Plegia citizens for war." Ventus explained.

The man looked at him angrily. "Boy…" he muttered.

"He does drive a good point home." someone muttered. Murmurings were heard throughout the castle.

"Do you think they would adhere to peace?" Emmeryn asked him.

Ventus shrugged. "Our people right now hate your for the fact they think you might be a warmonger like your father. The people of Plegia will not forget what happened and will not forgive you lightly. Their king may just wage a war to get back at us for slaughtering their people and calling them barbarians. Since many are too scared to find out the truth what their people are like. Do you know how many people actually follow this Grimleal religion?" Ventus explained.

"Not everyone follows their religion?" Phila asked them.

Ventus pulled out a stack of letters. He handed them to Phila for review. "During the war my father made the effort to make maps and make notes what their culture was like compared to ours. In truth every citizen is a member of the cult, even the king, though not all them are as fanatical as the ones who fought back the hardest in the war."

Phila looked over the letters seeing the watermark paper was old. She walked over to them and handed the letters. She looked them over with scrutiny. "Your father made such a detail report about the war in general. Why wasn't this brought to my attention? This information conflicts with the reports you have given me."

The royal advisor turned quiet for a moment. as Emmeryn looked at Ventus. "Lord Westwood, can you excuse for a moment, while I discuss something with my royal advisor." Emmeryn explained.

"Of course your grace, I will wait outside until you settle the matter." Ventus excused himself leaving out the throne room as Phila escorted him out the throne room.

"You surely do know how to brew up a storm." She muttered.

"Well we can solve a problem by just dancing around it or playing the political game." Ventus commented.

Meanwhile as Emmeryn turned to her Royal Advisor with a frown. "Royal Advisor Olfrey, why didn't this come to my attention in the first place?" Emmeryn asked him as the door closed behind Ventus.

"At that time it wasn't important…" Olfrey started.

"It is important right now we have so many kids orphaned by the war along with so many homeless. We are struggling to find a way to help our people and deal with this huge debt. After seeing the letters he presented from his father. Don't even dare say he is some heretic Olfrey for calling you out like that. I have no doubt he would try to find out why this war was raised ever since he lost his parents and brother to this war." Emmeryn scolded him.

The man turned quiet for a moment and prepared to speak. "Your father… used the ruse of a holy war to get at the minerals in their country." Olfrey admitted as she frowned. "In truth our mineral resources do not match Plegia's at all."

She raised her hand up stopping him. "So how do you propose we fix this problem our national debt then?" Emmeryn demanded.

Olfrey turned silent and thought about it. "I thought we could trade around to Valm, Regna Ferox, or the other countries to help fix our debt." he explained.

"You do realize the Plegia is towards the West of us and they can easily block of our trade ships. It would take months for food to reach our water's safely. Our people will be starving by then. Lord Westwood is doing his best to help solve the crisis within his own province. It will be only a matter of time, before droves of people head to Luca for food." Emmeryn pointed out.

"So you want to go along with his idea of trading with Plegia? Our people need the food more than we do." Olfrey pleaded.

"True, but we still need to worry about the recession that has hit out country." she reminded them.

The meeting between them went on about the nations crisis.

…

Ventus sat eagerly outside the throne room as he waited several hours. He was escorted to the feast hall hours early to quell his hunger. The meeting was taken longer than usual, but it was okay since they were actually contemplating. He soon saw Walter and Pai Mei make their way to the Throne room.

"I can only assume that you proposed Pai Mei's idea to the Exalt, Ventus." Walter pointed out.

Ventus nodded as Pai Mei chuckled. "I did and it seems to be they are in a war. I have no doubt upset the church and many the followers of Naga with this one. The fact is if they don't have answer to solve our debt properly people will starve. From what I gathered from Emmeryn she is trying to seek a peaceful resolution, but naively thinks that Plegian people will forgive this war." Ventus explained.

Pai Mei nodded. "People don't let things that go and to be called a barbarian is insulting as well. I doubt anyone in this country knew that Plegia was getting by thanks to trading with Ylisse for vegetables and fruit. Right now, my home country is reaping the benefits due to to Holy war since both countries lack food right now." Mei pointed out.

"Since I proposed your idea Sifu, what would be the best way of selling food to Plegia without alerting to them that we are Ylissians." Ventus asked him.

Mei just shrugged. "Well I just sent out a messenger to the nearest Plegian city to the merchants there. Say you are willing to trade food for gold in exchange." Pai Mei simply explained.

"That plans seems so limited, will they really accept such a thing?" Walter explained.

"Of course they will, they have no choice in the matter. I sent a letter out before hand to Plegia about the trade." Pai Mei explained.

Walter's eyes looked up at him in shock. "Wait a minute, you already sent a letter out to them. So the point of you forcing Ventus to grow a huge crop yield." Walter pointed out.

"Was to make sure he can master his magic faster as well sell high to them to gain high profit yields before Valm sold them. I made sure that merchant Anna was in charge of the delivery and she has the right to take ten percent of the proceeds as payment." Pai Mei announced.

Ventus groaned. "Oh Naga… I can't believe you already did the deed Sifu. They may label me as some heretic…" Ventus muttered.

"Unlikely, you are hero to the people seeing you are actually feeding your people during this crisis. If they labeled you a heretic it would cause a civil war and we all know that the Exalt herself doesn't want war. On top of this issue I was the one that did on my own accord so you will not be blamed for that transgression, if this venture proves profitable people will shut about it." Mei reasoned.

They heard the throne doors come open as Phila and Emmeryn walked out together. "So a foreigner from Valm is interfering in our affairs." Phila muttered in disdain.

"This is a matter of importance to me, I owe his grandfather John a great debt. On top of that I am his teacher so I will do anything to lighten his burden for him." Pai mei explained.

"The honor debt still goes on strong even to this day." Phila muttered in curiosity.

Emmeryn smiled and nodded. "I should thank you for proposing the idea Master Pai Mei to Lord Westwood. After much deliberation the council has agreed to go along with this idea. Since it's Chon'sin ship we won't run the risk of being discovered." Emmeryn told them.

"Then I have no doubt that you will want a report of how much money we made during this little venture. The merchant Anna is entitled to 10 percent of the payment. I would no doubt judge you want at least fifty percent to help feel the royal coffers." Ventus surmised as Emmeryn nodded.

"That is correct, but I want to know if there was anyway your grandfather can find a way to help solve this food crisis. Isn't he a master of your family's magic." Emmeryn asked him.

Walter sighed and shook his head head. "Your grace, Milord John is eccentric at best. He didn't even bother to check on Ventus after his parents death. He has always wanted to travel the world for a long time. So he sent Pai Mei here as another form of guardian as well teacher." Walter explained.

Ventus thought about if for a moment. "There might be a way to help the issue." He suggested.

"Can you share that with us?" She asked politely.

"Well during winter many people make the effort to let their storage units freeze their food so it can last the whole winter. How about I make a portable Ice box that uses magic as medium to help preserve food for a longer time. Allowing people to hold to food longer without the risk of spoiling." He proposed.

"So you are saying this Ice box idea can be done?" Phila asked him.

Ventus nodded. "Correct, since we have magic swords it's not a stretch to see a square box being enchanted. The same can ever be said to make a device to generate heat source in a room during winter times." Ventus explained.

"So how long will that take to actually finish your idea?" Emmeryn asked him.

"Well as soon as the blacksmith in my town finishes making a hundred of them. I will be the first to send you one to your the castle to see how it works after some testing." Ventus explained as he pulled out a piece of paper from his coat. He showed her diagram of the idea itself as she looked at it with interest.

"You were really were thinking about the future." Emmeryn muttered.

"Of course, sitting around doing nothing solving problems and words alone don't do anything without action. I had some time to think about how to solve of the current issues the people are facing." Ventus explained as she gave his paper.

"Since we are on the subject of a future, I will be sure to dissolve the conscription program my father has forced on others as well. I will make a full effort in helping rebuild Ylisse to her former glory." Emmeryn announced.

Pai Mei muttered for a moment. "You are trying to be advocate of peace are we." He spoke up.

"What is wrong with that idea?" She asked him.

"You are being a little naive in your thinking, I can understand the war itself left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. I have no doubt once your country finally gets back on it's two feet. Plegia will no doubt send bandits your way to raid your successful crop yields. So you will have to patrol your border with vigilance. As well look out for bandits appearing within your own borders. People will turn to stealing as a way to get by until things improve. As well rebuild up your army with volunteers this time." Pai Mei suggested.

"You don't think they will settle for peace."

"For a man like me I train to people defend themselves as well kill. You have to understand all beings alike are weak in nature. People aren't so forgiving your grace, but you can still protest peace. But without a standing army people wouldn't fear you at all. There goes a saying in my country that one sword keeps another in the sheath." Pai Mei explained.

"Aren't you quite the philosopher." Phila complimented him.

"Well being this old, I might as well be, but we must really must take our leave now. I plan on throwing my student through some rigorous training exercises." Mei announced as Ventus tried to stifle a groaning sound.

"You are excused, but I hope we can work together more in the future to help rebuild this country Ventus." Emmeryn offered.

"It would be my pleasure your grace, but don't expect me to come to every social gathering. I am not particularly fond the parities other nobles throw for my parents." Ventus admitted.

Walter elbowed him. "What he means to say that he would be glad to meet you in the future, but he has other priorities in mind. He is focusing on fulfilling his duty first above all else first." Walter apologized as Emmeryn giggled.

"It's okay, I understand his feelings on the matter. I hope you all enjoy your safe trip back home." she forgave them.

Ventus gave a polite bow. "I wish you luck in your endeavors in restoring the country. Hopefully the people will understand that you are not father." Ventus told her. They gave their goodbyes as they left the capital.

"That one seems rather bold milady, had the guts to call Olfrey on the spot. I also surprised by the fact he didn't hate you for parents and brother deaths." Phila pointed out.

Emmeryn nodded. "It's not the fact he doesn't miss them, he tries to distract himself by following his parents wishes. So he focuses all his efforts to help the citizens in his father's place. There is no doubt that Sir Walter is helping him along the way through these ordeals." Emmeryn pointed out.

Phila nodded. "Do you think this crazy plan of theirs will work? Trading food for metals seems like a risky business." Phila added.

Emmeryn nodded. "True, but if they do trade food for metals it shows that we can sue for peace. What irks was the most was the fact that this Master Pai Mei said he needed a military still." Emmeryn explained.

Phila nodded. "That is something I can agree with in general, but at this time no one will join the army willingly. There is no doubt that Plegia has sore feelings about the war. If we yield successful crops they will no doubt cross the border to pillage our villages." Phila pointed out.

Emmeryn nodded as she looked out towards the distance. She looked at the town disheveled state. "We will need to renovate the city first and ensure we get rid of the slums first if Ventus's venture pays off." Emmeryn planned. "I will also need to visit the other cities and villages to see what state they are in compared to Luca."

"So the Luca Province fares better than the capital? How is that possible?" Phila asked her.

"Due to his family inheriting the magic from a wood spirit long ago. They always the advantage of growing crops or trees anywhere they please. It's blessing for the people to have them living in South East of the Kingdom. They have the advantage of growing crops as well run trade routes. Their family came from nothing and became something in the end. They still live up to the name of being a noble rather than go to parties everyone else goes too. On top of that thanks to his father's efforts many of citizens of Luca are coming home." Emmeryn muttered jealously.

Phila sighed. "You are jealous of him aren't you your grace." She noticed as Emmeryn nodded.

"He has the power to actually save his people and keep them from starving. I can't do a thing to help my people and they hate me with a passion. Fixing my father's problems will be a hard task, but I need more time to set things straight." The exalt admitted.

…

Ventus sighed as he finally finished he customary stretching and five laps around his estate like usual. He noticed his Sifu was sitting down meditating in the field as a wooden sword was stuck in the ground where he was. Pai Mei had a spear on his side as he stood up grabbing it. Ventus took hold of the sword.

He got into a ready stance and posture stance as Pai Mei mirrored him. "Go!" He shouted.

He made the first swing, his lance met him. Ventus sidestepped to avoid it's wooden teeth and twisted it. Ventus thrust his sword with his body. Mei easily lifted up the body of the lance to parry it, gripping it strong with two hands. Ventus withdrew his sword his sword arm and swung again, vertically this time, and Mei easily blocked mirrored his motions to block the blade over head. Ventus repeated this motion, swinging his blade at him time and again and Mei easily deflected the blow each time.

Despite him attacking his master, he was backing up to gain leverage. Mei anticipated his next swing and twisted from Ventus's sword instead of parrying it. Ventus made a mistake of following the momentum of the swing, he stumbled forward, before he could recover Pai Mei ran fast towards him. He thrusted his lance into the ground as he vaulted he met the sole of his shoes with Ventus's shoulder.

Ventus tumbled back as he rolled to his feet as he flipped the sword in reverse grip. Pai Mei looked up at him with amused smirk on his face. He focused camly as a shadowy image covered his body as he vanished for a moment and swiftly ran towards.

Pai Mei spun around low and aim low with his spear. He saw Ventus trip against the spear as he slid across the hard. He flipped up to his feet preparing his sword defense.

Mei shook his head in disappointment. "Ventus how many times did I tell you Shadow Dance requires you to have a strong focus and a strong body. The moves allows creates multiple images of one's self that can damage, but not be hurt. It's a powerful technique with many variations, but not absolute. Only use this move as finisher to quickly dispatch your foe, not off the bat in a middle of fight. On top of that what you did was swift run and not the normal vanishing speed." Pai Mei lectured.

He saw the old man shimmer as shadows of himself appear on both sides of him. He simply vanished as Ventus's eyes looked shocked. He summoned a blast of wind pushing him to side as he rolled away from the blow coming at him.

He saw the man appear before him chuckling as he nodded. "Despite your lack of skills you are extremely adept at using spells. You didn't even use a tome to channel the spell this time." Pai Mei complimented him.

"I definitely need more training…" Ventus told him.

"It's not that your body is incapable your mind is very distracted ever since the funeral of your parents and your brother." Mei pointed out.

Ventus frowned. "Sorry Sifu, but they didn't find my mother and the funeral was depressing. I n-never thought I would out live my own close family." Ventus apologized.

Pai Mei slammed his spear in the ground. "It's understandable, but don't let sorrow grip you now my boy. You should honor your parents wish to help take care of the people. As well live a full life for their sake. Now I want you try to perform the Shadow Dance again and focus."

Ventus nodded as he breathed in and focused for a moment. He reared flipped his sword back in a reverse grip and squatted low. He leaned back and then forward for a moment. Two shadows appeared behind him and forward.

Pai Mei did the same with his spear as he got into stance. Two vanished in a blink of an eye as two onlookers watched the scene from a far. The sound of wood clashed against each other. They soon saw images flicker across the field causing them to look in awe.

"Wow, they are moving so fast!" the woman cheered.

As the appeared again in the middle of the field sliding past each other. Ventus check his wooden sword had several dents in it. He turned around to see his master's wooden spear had a crack in one of the teeth.

Ventus quickly noticed Walter and Anna watching from afar. He waved to them. "Walter your back! And it seems you brought Mrs. Anna!" Ventus cheered. He turned towards his teacher. "Is training done for today sifu?"

Mei nodded. "Training is done for today, but remember not to use that move so lightly Ventus. Next time I will not go lightly on you." Mei told him.

Ventus nodded as he saw Walter and Anna come up to him. He saw Walter carrying pushing a small cart with a sack in it. He heard the sound of jiggling coins in it.

"Mrs. Anna, how was your trip to Plegia?" Ventus asked her.

The red haired giggled and patted his head. "It was okay trip, but Plegia just turns out just as bad as Ylisse in a way. The people were really thankful of being able to buy food, despite it's unknown origins. They were real in generous in buying the food for 500,000 gold for the whole load. They are looking for a repeat business too and they are looking forward to buying grapes to elp make wine. They also want almonds, pistachio, melon, and potatoes. They sell really well there unlike the normal food and fruits you sell." Anna explained.

Walter nodded. "I made sure to pay Anna with 50, 000 gold for her job of selling the food. I also sent a letter out for a royal guard to help pick up 250,000 gold. That leaves us with 200, 000 gold to help the Luca Province my young master." Walter explained.

Ventus nodded with a smile. "Well that leaves us 200,000 gold to help renovate something big then." Ventus thought about it. "Well will need to focus on improving our port, ships, and navy. But we also need to improve everyone's living conditions in our province. We also need to pave the road with stones to every city to make sure they are connected well too."

Anna giggled. "So many problems so little money. I would advise you to reduce the slums first. Your port is doing fine for now and roads can come a bit later since trade routes have diminished for a while. You should focus on gathering materials to promote growth to your cities, for instance reconstruction should be prioritized first." Anna suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. We should start with reconstruction first, but a majority of workers would be working at the capitol first." Ventus grunted in frustration after he realized the idea.

"Kiddo, rebuilding a country is a hard task itself. Fixing a whole province is no small feat itself, but you should pace yourself." Anna reassured Ventus.

"If you are wondering why Anna is here, she wants to extend a contract to help selling water and food to Plegia." Walter informed.

Anna nodded. "Since you're the only one that dares to sale to Plegia's citizens. It would be best to help collect snow during the winter times as well. You can easily store a stockpile of water for the year it doesn't rain a lot to help water your crops. Since Plegia is mostly a desert, selling a freshwater there will increase your yearly revenues. Meaning you will gain the money to help fix this town as faster." Anna suggested.

Ventus happily smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, but first let me go freshen and then we can to my office to discuss the rest of the this." Ventus suggested as Anna nodded. Ventus took off towards as Anna looked around.

"So what happened to other servants that worked here?" Anna asked Walter.

"They simply all left to go home, the late Exalt drained the Westwood coffers trying to keep this country afloat, but landed us in debt instead. This is how our crazy business came up trying to offset our debt." Walter explained.

"So you will also need to train a militia to help protect the province, but you will no doubt need to hire mercenaries to pick up the slack." Anna pointed out.

"You do realize mercenaries can easily be bought out with gold?" Walter asked her.

Pai Mei walked towards them. "True, but how about we hire professional mercenaries from Ferox from the East Khan." he suggested.

The two looked confused by his request. "You want to hire mercenaries from them, we all know they will try to jack up the price knowing we need manpower." Walter pointed out.

Pai Mei rubbed his beard and smirked. Well it seems like I need call up on my old favors then." Pai Mei told them.

"Old favors… what connection do you have to Regna Ferox?" Walter asked him as Pai Mei walked off chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fire Emblem Awakening_ nor any canon characters from there. Any original characters that may show up, any resemblance they may have to others is highly likely coincidental. If not and they happen to happen some reference some other character or fandom on purpose or by accident, I don't own that either.

 **Other Notes:** To all readers, whether they are reviewing nature or the ghostly one, thank you. I check the views of this story (which are not indicative of whether it's actually being read, I know, but still) often and just that the potential readers out there that enjoy this story is enough to keep me writing. Let's hope this enthusiasm lasts!

Sidenote: If you are complaining is not getting to the meat of the story. I am sorry, but Fire Emblem Awakening does have some information. I want to build upon the world and it's elements more and in time I will explain more about it.

* * *

Heroic Spirit

Chapter 3

A New Age is Dawning

* * *

It was pitch black in the morning as the sounds of struggle was heard. Ventus and Pai Mei fought vigorously throughout the night's sky.

Ventus huffed panted as he rolled back to his feet. He saw a quick flurry of punches comes towards. He moved his arms to block the attack as he quickly countered the blow. He striked under the armpit hitting under the arm. Pai Mei flinched for a moment as he quickly. The older man quickly countered by punching his throat and then gripped his neck. He quickly slammed him into the ground. Ventus gagged for a moment as he quickly grappled his leg with hand. He pulled the older man to the ground as he rolled back up to his feet.

A shadowy image formed over him as he stepped forward. He saw Pai Mei doing the same thing as he saw the older man disappear before his eyes. Ventus squinted his eyes as he delayed the shadow dance. He quickly ducked and disappeared from Pai Mei's punch. The older man looked surprised as felt a open palm slam into his stomach. The man grunted under the force as he felt the blow hit an organ. Ventus threw two punches hitting under Pai Mei's left armpit making him freeze up. He grappled his arm as he threw him onto the ground. He jumped back to ensure he didn't get caught up in Pai Mei's counterattack.

He saw the older man take out an elixir from his pocket and drank it vigorously. He sat on the ground and sighed. "Not bad, my apprentice," Pai Mei told him as he laughed it off. Ventus gave a short bow to him. He sat down in front of him as he controlled his breathing.

"Thank you Sifu…" Ventus muttered.

"I have made sure to pass on my Eagle Claw style and Bajiquan style to you. I ensured his skills with a katana, archery, and spear on up to par. Your skill with magic is akin to ancient mages in a way." Pai Mei muttered.

Ventus sat down in front of him in a meditative stance. "Something wrong Sifu?" Ventus asked the man.

Pai Mei nodded. "I have nothing left to teach you Ventus, but you need to keep up your training. Be creative and increase your training to suit your needs. When you reach a suitable height and age you should seriously up your weight training as well." Pai Mei lectured.

"My training is done." Ventus questioned Pai Mei.

Pai Mei nodded. "That is correct, you are the first person to tough out all my training all the way to end with no complaints. The time training you was wonderful experience and I have no doubts you can fight in bigger battles now." Pai Mei proudly stated. "Since I am done training you, I can properly respond to the King of Chon'sin requests."

"His request…" Ventus muttered.

His master nodded. "I am leaving this afternoon on a boat heading back to Chon'sin. The reason behind this is due to King of Valm named Walhart. He is subtly trying to convert some of the lords in the land to help him become Emperor. If that wasn't enough he is building up an army as well resources to possibly take over the country. The king is calling me back for the purpose of training his army before war breaks out. Though I wouldn't personally teach them the styles I taught you. I don't want it to fall in the wrong hands if Chon'sin was to fall." Pai Mei calmly explained.

"So the poisoning attempt was related to this event?" Ventus reasoned.

Mei nodded. "My fighting style… no our fighting style can easily break bones and allow the person to be superhuman to a point. The student that poisoned me came from Valm under orders from Walhart to learn my fighting style. When I noticed he was a spy for him I tried swaying him from this path, but it was futile. Around that time your grandfather was visiting my temple was when I was poisoned by him. He poisoned me during dinner and he was hoping to pin my death on your grandfather. He miscalculated the fact that your grandfather was a doctor." Mei explained.

"What happened to the failed apprentice?" Ventus curiously asked him.

"Your grandfather John beat him soundly, but he fell in the end. He quickly administered me a cure and helped me recover to full strength. Afterwards he left leaving me a mailing address so we can keep in contact. Then a couple of years later he sent me a letter out of the blue. He said you needed help defending yourself, since he was across the world in Tellius." Mei pointed as Ventus looked on in deep thought.

"So why didn't he come back to take care of me?" Ventus asked him.

Pai Mei sat there for a minute. "Well, your grandfather hated being the Duke of Luca in general. On top of it your mother gave his blessing to go across the world to achieve his dream. But I truthfully think he was distraught by the fact his only daughter died or disappeared. He couldn't fathom the fact there was no body recovered. So he has went on a journey to see if he can track her down for the past four years." Mei replied.

"I see…" Ventus muttered in disappointment.

"Don't be disappointed by the fact he prioritized his search for his daughter, my student. Four years without a word of her could possibly be alive." Mei tried reassuring his student as he pointed his finger up. "Before I forget, I have a gift for you."

The Chon'sin native got off the ground as he walked to edge of the training field to pick up a wooden box. He headed back and handed it to Ventus.

"What are you giving to me?" Ventus asked him.

"Just open it and see what it is." Mei demanded it.

Ventus opened the box up to see two special Chon'sin falchions' that were half the size of a katana. The flat side of the blade had a bigger width than normal. He looked at the perfect black hilts and gripped to see they were easy on the hands. The end of the scimitars were covered in a bronze covering as the yin and yang symbol stood in the middle connecting the blade and hilt. The black Yang sword was covered in hexagonal patterns and the inner core of the blade had a small triangle. The yin blade was quite the opposite in nature as it had a small black triangle. It has less of the shine of a polished metal in it's ore than it has of a cloud.

Ventus picked them up giving a few swings as he admired them heavily. "Wow, these blades do have a superior quality." Ventus tossed one up and caught it.

Pai Mei chuckled. "I thought you would like them for their quality, but the story behind them is a legend itself. Gan Jiang crafted these blades for the sake of crafting in questioning swordsmith, than for any real idea behind the creation." Mei told Ventus.

"For the sake of crafting…" Ventus muttered.

His sifu nodded. "It has a bit of story to these blades, but they are very special in nature. I will let you experiment with them on a later date, but the sun is about to rise now. I believe you still need to get ready for the Exalt's arrival as well inspection of the city." Mei reminded him as Ventus shrugged.

"I have everything set out for today and she will be arriving in the evening. I want to make sure I give you a proper send off before heading home. I will help cook your favorite dishes this morning as well afternoon." Ventus offered as the older man chuckled.

"I see you have taken a liking to Chon'sin food already." He laughed.

"Of course, and it seems the town has taken a liking to the food as well. I will go get washed up first before I cook breakfast." Ventus told him. He walked away flicking his swords around as he was getting a handle on how to use them. Pai Mei stared out to the open sea to see the sun rise again.

…

Ventus sighed as he laid his head on the desk with a bored expression. He saw Pai Mei off on his boat back home. He also managed to score a last minute spar with his master. He was back at this dreadful desk attending to Luca's matters. He looked at the stack of paperwork that was finished as he yawned.

"Staying up all night is tiring… now that I am finished with my paperwork. I can finally take a break. He looked out the window to admire the town. Over the past four years Pai Mei's recommendation to hire carpenters from Valm was a good idea. The town had some Chon'sin features thanks to them as certain new food options up to the people. Since his Sifu loved Chon'sin food he wanted to see how good the food was and find out it was different, but delicious. He tried creating the dish as well the needed vegtables to do it. It was something to do in his spare time since was training, learning, and filling out paper work. Anna got him into his other hobby of enchanting and creating magical items. She gave him an ancient text… or bought the book on alchemy as well enchanting.

He spent a whole year learning on to properly enchant and use alchemy. He helped enchant and imbue regular swords with magic for Anna to show his proficiency. The weapons that were brought were praised by many travelers or knights visiting the town. He turned down the money she offered for selling the weapons in favor of gaining proper magical equipment for enchanting and alchemy. It was a blessing in disguise to see the merchant somehow acquired top quality equipment. He wondered how many connections did Anna have along with her family members.

The town itself had a huge wall that separated the town from the farms outside the town. The Westwood Estate sat high above the cliff overlooking the town below. Several farms dotted the lands around Luca port. The farmers that lived had space to have huge farms as well raise animals properly. The higher class people lived on the cliffside just above the middle class that made up most of the city. The low class people were next to the lived next to the port and plaza. He work tirelessly to try and change their status to middle class. These were the people who lost something in the war thanks to Exalt's Calhoun's efforts. There was no doubt that a majority of other cities may be seeing the same thing. The good thing about the lack of people years early was the fact he had time to eliminate the slums completely.

In the middle of the town stood the plaza where the market district thrived since it's road connected to the port as well the main road. The sandy white beaches enticed visitors to come enjoy summer here. He was forced to create a safety net to help keep sea creatures out of the swimming waters. He made sure to enchant them with a barrier to prevent the sea creatures from being snagged.

The secret trading with Plegia has gone smoothly thanks to Anna's efforts, they had a huge stockpiles of metals in a secret storage facility. The gold earned from this business venture was enough to help restore the Royal coffers as well Luca's. Emmeryn started using the money to help the rest of the country recover starting with most critical areas such as Themis due to the province that focused on agriculture.

Luca also had another advantage over the other provinces was due to his father. In the war he and Lex lead them to victory along with his mother who can heal them. A majority of the people came back to their jobs as fishermen, craftsmen, and farmers. It also helped with the fact he had elixirs, staves, vulnerary, and healers on standby when they came home.

Lex's friend Basch was a battle tested knight who came back from the war. Lex gave his life to save him and he wanted to honor his friend the best way he could. He took over in training the militia with the helped over hired reliable mercenaries. Hundreds of individuals from the villages in the region learned how to fight. As well take up of building a proper Navy.

The few mages from the war that came back opened up a magical school for the people who didn't have the physical skills as most. They were instrumental in researching and creating magical items on the side. It helped armed the militia with magical weapons.

In honor of the people being more proactive with defense of Ylisse. He opened a public school in Luca along with several libraries. Grabbing as many teachers he can to help teach the people. He was hoping to spread this idea to other towns across the province.

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Milord, it's me Eva! Are you dressed, well for the meeting with the Exalt?" Eva loudly announced.

Ventus sighed. "Come in Eva, and yes I am dressed properly." Ventus welcomed her in.

He noticed the young woman with raven black hair and golden eyes come in. She wore the traditional maid outfit. She had a worried look as Ventus began putting his paperwork away. He stood up from his seat. He wore a white leather vest over his white silk shirt. He wore black black pants that matched his leather black boots. He got up from his seat and walked towards Eva.

"I am guessing that the Exalt is almost within distance of the city." Ventus guessed as Eva nodded. She handed him his green cloak with a white flower symbol on the back.

"Yes, she is coming with a royal escort of Pegasus knights, Paladin knights, Cavaliers' and knights. The fact she is doing a cross country trip across Ylisse in inspiring in a way." Eva pointed out as Ventus slipped on his coat.

"The reason behind her cross-country is to help assess the damages around Ylisse has taken and connect with the people. She started with the north of Ylisse and then she headed west to most afflicted areas. They had to make sure the security around the border was tight before she made her way there. Then she headed south through South Town and then towards east. Since we reside in the southeast quadrant of Ylisse. She will make her way back home through Southtown." Ventus reasoned.

"Do you think she will bring Ylisse to her former glory?" Eva asked him.

Ventus walked down the hallway with her. "I managed to fix all of Luca's problems in four years as opposed to decades. I used rather unorthodox methods to do so by hiring professionals from other countries. As well sell to the Plegia to help amass a huge fortune and obtained a huge mass of metals. The work to rebuild Ylisse will take a decade or two finally restore Ylisse. We hope that Plegia doesn't start a war any time soon." Ventus explained.

They finally reached the door to see Walter standing there holding his sword his brother gave him. He handed it to them as he placed it on his left hip.

"Thank you Walter, but are the preparation done?" Ventus thanked him.

Walter nodded. "Of course sir, I made sure the estate was cleaned top to bottom including the vault and cellar. I even made sure to use purifying water magic stones and fire stone to clean the leading to the sewers as well the sewers below us." Walter explained as Ventus nodded.

"Water stones…" Eva muttered.

Ventus spoke up with a smile. "Well that was my idea, I wanted a way to clean foul brackish water. I created imbued a stone with the power of water that I collected from a fresh spring. When placed into something foul it purifies the water to be sweet and clean as spring water. After I found out that worked I tried placing creating other elements to see their effects. Fire in general amplifies flames instenity. Then I managed to collect the essence of fertile land and placed them on farm lands near here. They help encourage a rich harvest along even without fertilizer." Ventus explained.

Walter nodded. "This year's spring harvest turned out greater than last years with the help of that stone. I can't wait to see how the summer harvest will be like. I bet the crop turnout this year will be bigger than last years." Walter hoped. "Though we are getting off topic. Eva how goes the kitchen?"

Eva nodded pulling out a list. "I made sure everything is fresh and properly put away. The pantry is full along with the freezer. All the other servants have tidied up and prepared the Exalt's room along with her siblings. They have scenic rooms overlooking the city and ocean. The garden is also properly trimmed and maintained." Eva listed off.

Walter turned to Ventus. "Did you finish your paperwork Ventus about the new implementations to other cities as well new laws?" Walter reminded him.

Ventus sighed and nodded. "Of course, Walter and I will mail out the important information to the mayors' in the other towns." Ventus reassured him as a guard outside announced the Exalt's arrival.

 **...**

Walter opened the door as Ventus casually walked outside to see a Pegasus knights patrolling the sky. Several paladins' and cavaliers surrounded the Exalt's carriage. He saw Basch and his detachment of knights were here as well. Emmeryn exited out of her carriage with a smile as she waved hello to Ventus. He waved back with a smile on his face. He quickly noticed a boy with dark blue hair and blue come out of the carriage. He wore a dark blue, gold, and light blue attire. He looked quite bored on his face. He saw another a young girl of four jumped out of the carriage happily.

She had the same eyes and hair color as Emmeryn. She wore a white and yellow dress that complimented her sister's colors. He saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Ventus walked up and gave a short bow. "It's good to see you doing well, I hope the trip out here wasn't too rough." Ventus greeted her.

"Wait, you're the Duke of Luca?" the boy asked in surprise tone.

"That am I, but what of it?" Ventus asked him.

The older man tapped Chrom's shoulder as he grunted. "Milord, you should be giving a proper greeting to the Duke." the young man told him.

Ventus waved it off. "It's okay, I was never one with being formal, so this is my first time meeting with your siblings in person Emmy." Ventus pointed out.

Emmeryn nodded as she giggled. "It seems so Ven, the boy with the blue hair is younger brother Chrom he is seven years old. He will turn eight on May 27th quite soon." Emmeryn introduced him.

The younger girl jumped happily. "Hello I am Lissa!" She happily introduced herself. She inspected Ventus. "Are you the Duke that can create flowers with magic."

Ventus smirked and clapped his hands together as the wooden branch sprouted from the ground. It wrapped around her head gently as she amazingly at the sight. The branch produced flowers like a crown and dropped it on her. The wood slithered back into the ground with ease as Chrom and Frederick looked in surprise. Emmeryn giggled at the sight as Lissa smiled happily.

"I can grow more than just flowers Lisaa, I can also grow wood, fruits, and vegetables too." Ventus told him.

"What was that?" Chrom muttered.

"Didn't your sister tell you about me?" Ventus asked him.

Chrom scratched his head as the older man sighed. "It looks like we will have to brush up on history again, milord." the man muttered.

"This is Frederick, he is a guardian knight that watches over Chrom and Lissa in my stead since I am so busy." She introduced.

"It's an honor your grace to watch over the two." Frederick told her as Basch walked up to the scene.

"Being a nanny isn't being a knight." he pointed out. Lissa and Chrom smiled.

Frederick has a stern look on his face. "Guarding the prince and princess is a knight's job Captain Basch." he tried reminding him.

"Whatever you say Freddy." Basch agreed.

"I have no doubt you are tired from the trip already. I have rooms prepared for your the night. As well tonight's dinner will be served shortly." Ventus explained.

"Thank you very much," Emmeryn explained. "Though I would like to hold a meeting with you in person about a few things Ven."

Ven hummed for a moment thinking what it is. "I am guessing this about the self-defence courses the school is teaching on the side. Oh maybe it is the magic school that sprouted up." Ventus reasoned.

"You have a magic school?" Lissa asked excitedly.

Ventus nodded. "Of course we do, they teach all manners of magic. We have mages that can teach anima, dark, light, alchemy, and research into magic fields." Ventus explained.

"I was hoping to talk to you in private about this matter." Emmeryn reiterated.

Ventus nodded. "Okay then, do you want to hold this meeting tonight or tomorrow morning? Ventus asked him.

"Tomorrow morning will be fine." She told him.

Ventus sighed as he wondered what was wrong. He wondered what type of spies Emmeryn has placed before she came to Luca.

…

Ventus sighed a relief as he finally sent out the last of his letters out with the messenger. He sat back in his chair as he looked at the clock to see it was 10 o'clock in the morning. The dinner was quite eventful last night due to the amount of people showing up to see Emmeryn. Her siblings on the other hand were a bit more carefree. Chrom and Frederick had taken up the offer to use his personal training field in the morning as well his library. Lissa wanted to view the magic school and the market in town. Basch's unit was made to escort the young girl for the day.

A knock on the door was heard as he looked up eagerly. "Come in," he responded.

He noticed Emmeryn was let in by Eva as she was followed by Phila the Pegasus Knight and her new Royal advisor Traino. Ventus sighed as he knew this was going to be a long meeting.

"Eva, can you please prepare me some tea, hopefully something with honey to soothe my throat." Ventus pleaded as Eva nodded.

"Of course, milord." Eva agreed as she help seat the three people. Ventus made sure to grab all his relevant documents out as he placed them on the desk. He saw Eva leave the room and locked the door as he turned to them.

"I hoped you all had a wonderful morning so far, but I expect this meeting to be a bit more serious than usual." Ventus greeted them.

"So far, we have been having a wonderful stay, but I am surprised that the Luca Province is doing so well despite it being four years after the war." Emmeryn told him.

"Well it helps that we managed to get back a majority of people back home. As well hire some outside to help repair our infrastructure and train our militia." Ventus pointed out.

He noticed Phila speak up. "While we are on that note, do you think it's wise to hire foreign mercenaries to help train our citizens Lord Westwood. I know for a fact that militia itself is using high quality weapons, armors, and tomes. I know it would help benefit the current troops if we have some of these weapons." Phila pointed out.

"I haven't had any problems with the mercenaries I hired along with several workers teaching the people. I know for a fact that my idea of secretly trading to Plegia came from Pai Mei. In the end the idea worked and the Royal Coffers are filled. Our dear Exalt is using the money to no doubt help the western provinces recover from the war first. Furthermore with the metals being imported we have a chance to make higher quality equipment to rely on then iron swords. The magic school in town can also create tomes, and other magical equipment." Ventus argued as he pulled out some papers detailing his progress. He handed them over for Traino to read as he looked over them.

Emmeryn had a look of concern. "Ven, why are you offering combat courses in school?" Emmeryn worriedly asked.

"Combat courses, I prefer the term self-defense courses. If something bad happens or if the militia in town can't respond properly. At least they can defend themselves rather than being helpless to prevent the situation." Ventus corrected her.

"The more eastern provinces are not in danger of being attacked by anyone." Phila pointed out.

Ventus shrugged. "Are you sure about that? Last year we had over a dozen pirate attacks coming around spring, summer, and fall. Unlike the normal bandits you see in the western provinces you can simply follow them. Pirates on the other hands can escape to the sea making it more difficult for us to give chase. You do realize we don't have a proper navy to help our merchant boats. The only province to have anything of a Navy is us. Every other province around hires out service to ensure that our goods are protected." Ventus explained.

Traino nodded in agreement. "If we lose out on goods now it can set up back months and years on rebuilding things. So you are taking the preemptive of building military responses to help protect the people?" Traino asked him as Ventus nodded.

Ventus nodded. "Just we because we have peace doesn't mean all is okay now. Plegia's king may not have the same sentiments as yours. If you haven't noticed by now the pirates that try to attack our ports and boats came from Plegia. The recent activity in the west is due to bandits from Plegia as well." Ventus calmly stated.

"So you take it upon yourself to build a small army?" Emmeryn asked him.

Ventus nodded. "Not quite, I would never make anyone do anything I won't due. I made sure that they had the means to protect themselves. On top of it if the people are up for it they can easily join the military if they please. That way you aren't wasting time training raw recruits. I will ask you this in return Emmy, how are you protecting the people." Ventus questioned her.

Emmeryn suppressed her frown as Ventus shrugged. "Not having answer is worse than a bad experience isn't it. My sifu told this one day during training when I messed up. _"The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experienced gained."_ Ventus quoted.

"A wise man with a wise words…" Traino muttered.

"I made sure to ask for wise counsel and look back on history to ensure I don't repeat a mistake. You have to realize living in the bliss moment can often blind you from seeing the future. What ever rumors of me building up an army is untrue in nature. I wanted to put their talents together and helping the people when the time comes. I don't appreciate your spies in my province." Ventus told them.

Emmeryn nodded. "I am sorry for the misconception Lord Westwood." Emmeryn apologized.

Ventus waved it off. "Don't worry about it, but you do realize how stressful being a Duke is at a young age. I can imagine your job is much more difficult than all the Dukes and Duchess combined. In your talks of peace you are losing sight of what's around you. Then when the people are in dire need help you can't give to them." Ventus worriedly told her.

Emmeryn nodded. "Thank you for reminding me then, but since we are here. What is the Luca Province finances looking at with along with your own?" Emmeryn asked him.

Ventus pulled out a sheet of paper up to Traino and her. "Well the banking system in town is up to date in their records. I do have my own personal money down in the vault below the house. It also stores relics, books and rare things down there as well. We can visit it in a couple…" Ventus explained

He heard a knock on the door as saw Eva will in a cart with tea. He saw Walter wave gave a short bow to them. "Excuse me Lord Westwood, pardon me for interrupting your meeting me. Anna has brought the requested items you ordered."

Ventus nodded. "I am guessing she will want her money now." Ventus sighed as Walter nodded.

"Correct sir, Princess Lissa has come back to the estate as well." Walter explained as a yellow blur passed through her arms. "Emm, I'm back!" Lissa shouted rushing towards her sister with a hug.

Ventus shrugged. "Well let's take a break for now, while you all look over the paperwork I gave you." Ventus suggested as Emmeryn nodded. Ventus opened his desk up as he collected his money pouch. Eva served tea to them as Lissa recounted her story.

"The mages in town said I have a talent for magic, just like you." Lissa told her.

Emmeryn patted her sister's head. "What type of magic did they say?" Emmeryn asked her.

"They said I have some talent in healing magic." She proudly told them.

Walter hummed for a moment. "Healing magic eh, Lord Westwood is it okay we give away the healing staff you created." Walter suggested.

Ventus calmly sat down his tea as he shrugged. "Why not?" he reasoned as he stood up. "I will take care of matters up front with Anna."

Lissa jumped up in down in joy. "Are you really giving me one?" She happily asked him.

Ventus nodded. "I will go and grab it once I finish some business with Anna." Ventus promised her. He made his way towards the door with Walter.

…

As the sound of coins jiggled as Anna inspected her pouch as she giggled. "It's such a nice pleasure doing buisness with you Ven. It feels wonderful having a proper business along with my own boat to trade with." Anna proudly told him.

Ventus nodded with a smile as he finally inspected his alchemy supply. "It's a pleasure doing buisness with you Anna as well. I can't go outside of the province alone to go grab these items myself." Ventus thanked her.

She nodded happily and clicked her fingers. "Before I forget I found something really special that you may like." Anna told him as Ventus looked up curiously.

"Something special…" Ventus muttered.

She walked over to her cart and looked inside to pull out a old book covered by a shroud. She unraveled the shroud to show the book was in good condition. He saw four golden rings on the book covered in a white shroud. She carefully unraveled the book to show the book was in good condition. She handed it to him as the book glowed as Ventus flinched.

"What the-" Ventus muttered.

Anna clapped her hands together. "Finally this magic tomes reacts to someone!" She happily cheered leaving Ventus confused.

"What are you talking about Anna?" Ventus asked the woman.

She pointed at the book in his hands. "The Magic tome you are holding is called Aura which was created by the Great Sage Gotoh. It was given to a man named Miloah and then passed off to his daughter Linda before his death. She has helped Marth during his war to help save the world twice. She returned to Pales and found someone to love her…"

"Let me guess her descendants lost the book?" Ventus asked him.

Anna nodded her head no. "No, it was sold for gold."

Ventus looked confused as she looked at the book. "This book is legendary, why would they sell such an artifact with ease?" Ventus curiously asked her.

Anna waved her finger. "The magic is quite fickle in a way, it requires a virtuous heart to use it properly. There was magic inside of it place to ensure that the wielder is good in nature." Anna lectured him

"Does it burn out like other Magic tomes?" Ventus asked her.

Anna nodded. "This is an ancient magic tome and they don't burn out like the ones you can buy at generic magic stores. Go on give it a try!" She happily told him.

Ventus waved his up as pillar of light shot up into the sky. Ventus directed the spell several feet away from the two. He saw three rings of light formed around his designated area as a blast of light rained down. The two could feel the energy of the blast as she they saw the burnt ground before them.

"Light spells are usually weaker than this…" Ventus muttered in awe.

Anna nodded. "True, but your magic is still developing still. I can only guess this spell will only get stronger in time, but be sure not to use it so often. We don't want people to steal it from you." She advised as Ventus nodded.

He noticed the shroud was enchanted to ensure the book was protected. He quickly wrapped it to hide its presence. "So how much does the book cost?" Ventus eagerly asked her.

She waved her hand head and smiled. "You don't have to give me nothing for the book itself, I was glad to see it what it can do. This is a way of saying thank you for doing great business with me for the past couple of years." Anna thanked him as Ventus gave a short bow.

"Thank you for the kind gift, Anna." Ventus thanked her back as she patted Ventus head as she giggled.

"You always a politeful gentleman Ven, be sure to give my regards to the Exalt Emmeryn to visit my shop." Anna told him as Ventus blushed a little. He gave a short nod. She walked back over to her caravan to take it back to town. "I will be heading back now to deal with any customers that might have appeared at my doorstep Ven. So see you later."

Ven gave a goodbye to her as he helped picked up a huge box filled with alchemical components. Is quite heavy due to the multiple types of ingots placed inside. He carefully navigated himself to the backside of the house where his training yard was along with his workshop. He heard the sounds of Chrom training. He looked saw numerous dummy's and some his test cutting objects were already destroyed. They were hacked into pieces instead of having clean cuts.

He sighed heavily as he saw the bow was practicing with a steel sword clumsily. He was strong enough to hold a sword, but his footwork was clumsy. Frederick tried to correct his stance properly as Ventus sighed. He will need to have a talk about Chrom destroying his training dummies later. He marched off to go grab the staff from his workshop.

…

Ventus finally made it to the office to see Chrom was there now with Frederick now. Ventus carried a white cloth around the blade as Walter was giving Chrom a lecture about the equipment he destroyed.

"I don't care if you are the prince of this country or not. You use the training the training equipment wrongly and your form is terrible." Walter lectured him. Chrom flinched.

"They can be replaced in time, right?" Chrom asked him.

"I made them and I didn't buy them at all." Ventus announced. "Besides that you didn't use the even use the reinforced dummies to train with."

Frederick spoke up. "It was my fault of choosing the other ones, due to the fact the blade could dull." He apologized on Chrom's behalf.

Ventus shrugged. "Whatever you say Frederick, but the dummies you were using were meant for archery not for sword use." Ventus pointed out.

"Sword use… those dummies were strong as steel." Frederick pointed out.

Ventus nodded as he handed Lissa her staff with a smile. "I hope you enjoy it, the local smith in town helped me create the metal part of the staff." Ventus told her.

She quickly unraveled to reveal it's form. She looked wowed by it it's color to see the wood for the cherry wood that was coated with a lacquer. It made sure to keep the bugs out of and protect it against it water. The end of the staff itself had a silver point to it to match the top of the staff. The head of the staff had Naga's symbol and a green magical orb making the tear shape.

"This is amazing!" She happily shouted.

Ventus gave a casual shrug. "Thank you for the compliment, but the staff acts differently from normal healing staves in general. The wood itself was produce by using my magic and then enhanced to increase the number of times of uses.. The green orb itself was coated with the ashes of cherrywood tree and spirit dust to help increase it's magical potency. Then it was enchanted again to heal people in a 5 meter radius around instead of tending to one person." Ventus explained.

Chrom felt put off by that. "She gets to have a magical staff?" He asked her.

Ventus nodded. "Of course, it's great for a beginner such herself to use. Besides that you don't have the talent for magic it appears." Ventus pointed out as Chrom blushed.

"How would you know?" Chrom asked him.

"Your sister told me that."

"Emm, how could you." Chrom muttered as she giggled.

"I am sorry Chrom, but the magical tome you acquired came straight from Ventus.

Ventus sat down at his desk. "Well since I am done with my personal venture for today. Do you want to continue the meeting or look through my documents personally to speed things up." Ventus asked them.

Emmeryn nodded. "I would like to go over several matters with you regarding the Navy as well what is traded during these times." Emmeryn told them.

Ventus nodded. "Do you want inquire about the deal we made four years as well." Ventus asked her.

She nodded as Ventus looked at the two children other kids in the room. "Chrom, Lissa, can you vacate the room until our business is done." Emmern advised him.

Lissa pouted. "I wanted Ventus to help me train with my staff." She muttered.

Chrom looked bored. "Another meeting, why is important to send us out the room." Chrom complained.

The two were ushered out the room by Frederick and Walter. "My young charge may be busy, but I am more willing to teach you about the finer points of healing. I did spend quite some time learning the healing arts from him when I was younger." Walter reassured as Lissa smiled happily.

Ventus sighed as he turned his neck. "Why do you insist on sheltering them away from politics in general Emm." Ventus asked her.

"I don't want them to waste their childhood hearing such unsavory things. You and I are living proof that it makes children grow up faster than they should." She pointed out.

Ventus took out some more documents as he shrugged. "Whatever you say…" Ventus agreed as handed them his documents to read. He went over the details with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fire Emblem Awakening_ nor any canon characters from there. Any original characters that may show up, any resemblance they may have to others is highly likely coincidental. If not and they happen to happen some reference some other character or fandom on purpose or by accident, I don't own that either.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Heroic Spirit

Chapter 4

Expanding Horizons

* * *

The wind blowed harshly as the summer heat was felt across the land. Two years passed by as Ventus was sitting down reading a book about blacksmithing, but the details were scarce on the subject. He had to gather information from the local blacksmiths about the craft. He quickly learned blacksmithing would take ten years of his life to become a master at it. He understood the principles behind it. You would need a solid plan, careful measurements, and a great attention to detail otherwise you fail. The plus side about all of this was the fact metal can be recycled numerous times unlike wood in general.

Ventus stood looking at his magical forge. He constructed making alchemy in the side of his workshop. It didn't a smoke stack since the forge was magical in concept. The forged used Fire Crystals he forged himself to help heat the forge. As various alchemy symbols were written inside the forge to ensure it's alteration, reinforcement, transmutation, and creating items were okay. This newly made forge circumvented the problems he faced and allowed him to bring his thoughts into reality… if the proper materials were there. Multiple blacksmithing tools and ingredients stood by it.

The forge had a wide and elongated bay to place items inside so he can make claymores and armor pieces. At the end of the resting bay stood an anvil to help him pound the materials into the shape he wanted. In truth this alchemy was based on precision and it focused on enhancing the properties of an item.

"Forcibly merging materials into an existing item seems rather dangerous." A voice spoke up from behind him. Ventus closed his book and turned around.

"True, but it's worth it as long you make sure to get the finer details down. If I don't do this right, the item itself can break in the forge as well. I made sure to do some testing for a whole three months before I try anything serious with it." Ventus reassure him.

Walter wore an apron around his waist as held Ventus's sword. "You do realize that you are trying to enhance the blade your brother gave you. Messing it up just once can easily destroy this blade." Walter reminded him.

Ventus nodded seriously. "Quite true, but if I don't do and succeed the blade will become useless in time. Cutting into people's bodies can easily dulled the blade along with clashing against another person's weapon." Ventus reminded him.

He took out a giant wind crystal, light crystal, steel ingot, mythril ingot, and pure magical stone. He made sure to place coal and wood into forge to activate the fire. He let it heat up first as the fire roared inside.

"By the way do you have a barrier placed around the forge, Ventus?" Walter curiously asked him.

Ventus nodded as he pointed to the numerous runes placed along the floor, walls, and ceiling. "After that small explosion in my first month building it away from the facility. I made sure to install one around the forge and one to protect the rest of the workshop itself." He proudly explained.

Walter sighed. "You need to be more careful Ventus you are the last of this member of this house that can have children." Walter reminded him as Ventus moaned.

"Don't remind… you are making me think of those horrible marriage proposals the other nobles send me." Ventus groaned.

Walter smirked. "Well at least you are enjoying your youth still, but all this training and studying makes you look like an introvert to them. That reminds me of the letter I have just received from the etiquette school in Ylisstol. They would like to invite you to attend so you can be a proper noble." Walter told him.

Ventus shrugged. "That school is made for the idiots who can't accept that people are different in nature. Can you believe what they teach nowadays that women are all flowery, always make up, polite, and dress in awkward clothing. The last time I checked women like men are all different in some way or fashion." Ventus argued. "Why would I go to school that discriminates the people I am suppose to overwatch and look after?"

Walter nodded. "Well you do have a good point in not attending." Walter told him as he handed the blade to Ventus. He placed into the forge to heat the blade as he he made sure to wear protective enchanted gloves. He slowly began adding metal components into the forge as the alchemy seals made the forge glow brighter. He began hammer them into the blade evenly as it reinforced the blade.

"Walter, unlike normal forges this will take some time to complete. I estimate at least two days to synthesize this blade correctly. If I overload it with too many materials at once that blade can't take. It will blow up, but luckily for me my brother bought a good sword from the merchant. Hence, why I can easily add a lot materials to it, though they are small. They have a high quality to them." Ventus told him.

"It's a good thing you have a clear schedule for now, but will the blade sit in the forge to adjust to the materials you feed it." Walter asked him.

Ventus nodded as he began pounding the blade making sure to sharpen it. As a bell rung in the distance bringing them out of their thoughts. "The bell is town is only rung when an attack or when someone important comes to town." Ventus muttered.

The heard a knock on the door as they turned to see Eva sitting there looking frantic. "Lord West- I mean Ven!" She shouted.

Walter looked confused as he stood up. "What is wrong, Eva?" He asked her.

"Ventus's grandfather has returned and he has brought his mother in tow." She happily announced as everything went dead silent.

Ventus looked back at her with a shocked look. "What…?" Ventus muttered.

…

As elderly man road on the horse wearing merchant's clothing, he still possessed his rich black hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he turned over to his daughter Serena who had a worried look on his face.

"My daughter you should be happy that we are coming home to see your son." John told her.

She looked at her father as she frowned. "I was presumed dead for 6 years father…" She started.

As another man riding horse beside them bopped her on the head. "Lady, just coming back home to your him will just make him happy." He told her.

John smiled as he turned to a man who was in his late thirties. The man had dark skinned complexion with white hair and grey eyes. He was 6,2 in height as he looked like a warrior monk in a way. He wore a tight black armor that had refined metal plates that covered his body. It was no doubt altered by magic to be more advanced. Ceramic plates lied on the non-flexible parts of his body. Multiple silk fibers laid on the inside of the armor were enchanted to ensure he can remain cool or warm depending on the weather.

He wore a red battle kimono over his body with Chon'sin armor. He wore black trousers that had numerous straps on the side holding extra pouches. His footwear was simple boots with a metal protection over his feet. He wore a simple katana on his side along with a wind tome.

"I should thank you Kaze for helping me find my daughter again and taking care of her." John thanked her.

The man waved it off with ease. "Don't mention Mr. Westwood I was just doing what I felt was right. Besides that her magic helped us out during some tough times in Ferox during the cold winters." Kaze admitted.

The older man laughed it off. "Nonsense, you honorably took care of my daughter when her mind wasn't right at that time. I have no doubt that my grandson will reward you handsomely for help bringing her home." John told him.

Kaze gave a chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you say old man."

Serena gave a small smile. "Thank you for helping me Kaze, I really appreciate it." Serena told him.

"Enough with the thank you and you don't have to reward me with anything." Kaze told them.

The group made across the estate to see the beautiful landscaping as it had unnatural Cherry blossom trees having their petals attached to tree still. "It looks like Ventus, has made some changes to the estate as well the town." John noticed as he noticed the city was in good condition.

Kaze nodded. "It looks like he grew these cherry blossom trees with his powers and altered them to ensure the petals don't fall off the trees." Kaze commented. They noticed a group of assemble at the front of the house. He saw the young boy standing in the middle of them. He wore a simple silk shirt, brown pants, blue leather jacket, and brown boots. A jade teardrop necklace wrapped around his head.

He saw a blur of black hair pass by him and hugged the young boy. As he saw a verge of tears on their face as he solemnly smiled. "It's a beautiful thing to see a mother and a child reunited."

John nodded getting off his horse as he met Walter. "I see your search for Serena went rather well, John." Walter told him.

John nodded as he turned to Kaze. "Kaze was the one that found her and took care after she went missing." He told him.

Kaze got off his horse and gave a short bow. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Walter C. Dornez, I heard stories about your legendary fencing and duels." Kaze greeted himself.

Walter chuckled. "Thank you, but I am not in the condition to duel like I did in my youth. John has gotten us into so much trouble, I had to fight our way through most of these situations." Walter joked.

"Hey!" John shouted at him as Kaze laughed.

"Messing with married woman in Chon'sin and Valm gets you that." Kaze joked as the older men laughed.

They saw Ventus walked up to them with his mother as he bowed. "Thank you for bringing back my mother, Kaze." Ventus thanked him as he bopped him on the head. Ventus rubbed his head as he looked up at the man. He had a smile on his face.

"Don't mention it kid, I never had a chance in saving my own parents. So bringing her back to you was all the reward I will ever need. No amount of money can judge a person's life." He reassured him as Ventus smiled.

"I see, so why did you come to Ylisse then?" Ventus asked him.

"Well I wanted to see the kid they called the "Child of Magic". They say you are quite talented in creating magical items and using spells." Kaze told him.

Ventus turned his head in confusion. "I am that famous?" Ventus asked him.

Kaze nodded. "Word gets around really fast when someone develops something that revolutionizes someone's life. The enchanted ice box idea was brilliant in everyway, seeing it helps people keep food for longer periods. Tales of a boy fighting pirates off at such a young age is commendable as well." Kaze pointed out.

"Fighting pirates…" Serena asked him as Ventus grunted.

"It's nothing mother…" Ventus he tried reassuring her.

"Walter, what is the meaning of this?" Serena asked him.

Walter shrugged as he turned back to Ventus. "Well, Ventus was trained to combat threats by his Sifu Pai Mei." Walter explained.

"Grandfather's responsible." Ventus pointed out to him childishly.

John felt shocked for a moment. "I didn't ask Mei to just casually throw you into combat." John explained.

The group looked shocked to see Ventus gone as Serena looked shocked. "Where's Ventus?" She worryingly asked them.

Walter chuckled. "Well that was the benefit of Pai Mei's training. He has turned your son superhuman during his four year old training. Besides that I must tell the seamstress that you are here. So if you excuse me, I have something to prepare?" Walter quickly exited as Serena looked at her father.

"Pai Mei, wasn't that crazy man from Chon'sin. Why would you ask him to train my son? Walter promised me that he would take care of him for me." Serena angrily asked him.

"Damn you Walter… and my grandson abandoned me. Kaze…" John muttered as he saw Kaze riding off into the town.

"Well this is where I say my goodbye to you Mr. Westwood. I am going to enjoy my time on the beach, meeting women, and taking a trip back home." Kaze excused himself. John gritted his teeth.

"Don't tell me you haven't even sent him to etiquette school, yet?" Serena guessed.

John put his foot down. "I wouldn't even dare send him to such a thing? That school is meant for the ignorant and foolish! I wouldn't dare send him to that school, especially when I hated it so damn much! When you finally became of age, I was glad I could stop being Duke!" John argued.

Down the hill as Kaze silently smiled to himself as a portal opened up in front of him. "Hopefully this will change the future for the better. I prefered damage control, before completely altering events to my favor. I hope you will forgive me Ventus for doing this, but I don't relish the thought of dictating any life. Unlike those idiots, they thought directly injecting themselves would solve the matter. Sadly that it doesn't work, they didn't realize that when you alter an event completely something down the line will be different." He muttered as he finally galloped through the portal. It closed after him as it left no trace of him.

…

Four years has passed away since the return of his grandfather and mother. Serena forced herself to return to being the Duchess of Luca again. She tried to force her son to go through normal process of aristocracy, but failed due to her father's intervention. Despite his grandfather's hatred of being the Duke he was surprisingly good teacher in alchemy and the physical healing arts. He made sure to keep up with his physical training just like Pai Mei wanted. He got to venture out towards the Western border of Ylisse to help practice his martial and healing skill.

His Grandfather took him on secrets trips to Plegia to see what it truly looked like as well. He quickly learned that the desert life was drastically harsher than Ylisse's climate. He made sure to pick up a small book on the history of dark magic and hexes during his trip for his research. The situation in Plegia was heating up due to the fact of King Gangrel. The man harbored hate for what the Ylisseans did in the last war and many agreed with him.

He was training men to become look like pirates and bandits to disrupt Ylisse's economy to weaken their home country. As well spread out their forces so they can enter the country. It was a brilliant plan and no one in Ylisse would think that a so-called heathen would make up such a plan.

On the bright side of things not all Plegians were bad, some depended on trade from Ylisse to survive. He met them in person and actually talked to them and rearranged deal to suit their liking. In exchange they traded goods with them at a higher quality. It was unlikely that they would tell anyone in fear of what Gangrel would do to them.

Ventus and his grandfather were making their way back with a small caravan back to Ylisse. Ventus carried along their stuff in a special enchanted backpack. It was designed to be weightless and carried it carried various books, food, alchemy supplies, gold and silver bullions, and other things.

John and Ventus wore matching brown cloaks over their body. They soon saw the Ylissean fort in the distance. They walked together in silence as his grandfather was looking at the information he collected.

"Well it looks like all the preparation you did before will pay off in the long run eh, my grandson." He told him.

Ventus frowned. "No matter, what way you look at it. Everybody loses something and I was hoping to not implement my safety measures. This is troubling indeed and spending a whole year out here in Plegia reinforces we got it good compared to them." Ventus pointed out.

John nodded. "Quite true, but I was surprised you created your homemade spells to compensate for the desert. Creating water and manipulating sand to Earth is very hard feat itself." John complimented his grandson.

Ventus shrugged it off. "True, but our family is used to performing spells that are related to nature in a way. I even made the Nimbus stone out of alchemy to help induce rain for the village near the border. I used fragments of an Earth crystal imbued with excess of iron. A grounded up whetstone, spring water, and grey dye as the base."

John nodded. "Then you enchanted the rock to have a lightning spell on it to help agitate the clouds. I know the process and I helped ensure it doesn't take away the rain clouds they do have." John told him.

"By the way, when I am free to do what I please again. It feels so constricting being under her thumb." Ventus commented.

John sided as he nodded. "True, after making your own decisions for the past six years. It feels boring and then she wants you to contend with the so-called societal norms our people have. I was quite fed up with the very nature of country ran. Nobles have the ability to escape the law due to their status and the commoners in general were punished swiftly. Then the fact many ignore the people's demands in bettering their lives. Plus I hated wearing those stuffy clothes and going to parties I hated. Furthermore the meetings in general with the exalt never amounted to anything." John complained.

"So you traveled the world as soon as mom and my father took over the job." Ventus asked him.

He nodded. "That is correct, but do you know the real reason why Exalt Calhoun forced your mother, father, and brother to go to war?" John asked him.

"There was another reason, besides their talent at fighting as well magic?" Ventus curiously asked him.

"Simply put our family is like greatly due to the fact we can relate with the citizens in our province. Your act alone for the past six years proves we keep our humble and honorable roots. During the war itself, Exalt Calhoun had great support from the church itself for the causing this crusade. Over three years that passed by many farmers were recruited to fight for the cause. It left the most Eastern Provinces alone for awhile, but at the rate of the fighting was going. It was looking bad for him since he couldn't conquer Plegia within a certain time limit." John informed his grandson. "In truth your mother was looking quite so popular with the people. She had the ability to grow several farms of vegetables and fruit with ease. She kept Ylisse afloat for quite awhile until he forced her into the war."

"He was scared that he was losing public approval?" Ventus asked John.

"Of course, if your public approval is low a rebellion will rise. Your powers were at its infant stage so you couldn't generate the food output your mother could do with ease. It was a bad move in general and the people hated the fact your mother was forced into this war. The only person who cared enough to help her desperate countrymen. Calhoun was then assassinated by unknown person around the six year. No doubt someone in his inner circle thought he took it too far." John told him.

"The man didn't get to answer for the crimes he did against the people." Ventus pointed out.

John shrugged. "His death was a blessing in a way, he was blinded by his own religion and narrow views. You have to reach out and look for the truth before you come to any conclusion. Even now our people remain so ignorant to the very fact that they are still human. This is why we broaden our family's knowledge so we don't make bad calls." John lectured him.

Ventus nodded. "I heard our ancestor Tiffany couldn't read or write unlike the other nobles. Marth's sister Elice helped teach her to become a proper noble. Tiffany helped her out during the days when a personal magic academy was placed within the castle. Tiffany herself vowed she would never let the knowledge she learned go to waste. She placed importance of collecting articles, artifacts, and books above all else. She also loved having oil paintings of famous people like Marth's family, Tiki, and Lord Gotoh." Ventus admired as John chuckled.

"Quite true, her story is inspiring and meeting the Lord of the Wood is an honor itself. Our family has a gift in learning magic thanks to him." John agreed. They saw the fort mobilizing in their approach as he saw several knights made it to the ground to meet them.

Ventus looked around a bit confused. "All this reception for a small caravan and travelers." Ventus noticed.

"Halt!, we will want to do an inspection before you go anywhere. If you are from Ylisse please provide your documents proving so! Everyone will be inspected and interrogated equally no matter who you are. I assure you all of that." A knight told them.

"Well at least he is fair." John pointed out.

"It seems he has done this job for quite awhile, but do you see what I see?" Ventus told them. The two looked up to see a blue haired boy overlooking the fortress. As the Falchion hanged on the side of his hip.

"So the Exalt's little brother is finally of age to participate in some combat." John muttered.

"14 years of age is standard for a people to join the army, but not as a combatant. They are usually treated like squires and they are ready for combat." Ventus pointed out.

They saw several knight pull everyone to the side to inspect the caravan. Some of the knights were pulling people inside to interrogate them. Ventus and John quietly pulled out their papers so they hoped they can get through process quickly.

…

Ventus sighed as he picked as he sat there with his grandfather as they waited for the knight to search for their things. His grandfather made sure that the sealed jars were never open to ensure some of the alchemy ingredients don't age due to someone's curiosity.

The head knight turned towards Ventus as he looked at him. "If you have any weapons or magic tomes can you please put them on the desk to be verified as well." He asked them.

Ventus frowned as he placed his katana on the desk with his ying-yang swords called Kanshou and Byakuya. He set the aura magic tome on the desk as the knight tried touching the book. He felt the book's light sting his finger tips. He tried his best to open it, but it kept burning him. He moved over to the Katana to inspect it and he was unable to unsheath the blade.

"You have some real fickle magical items, sir. I never heard of a sword that you can't unsheath or a magic tome that burns you." He told him.

"That book was enchanted to ensure the book doesn't fall into the wrong hands. As well it prevents other users from using it without my permission. The sword on the other hand was something I enchanted to ensure someone can't use my blade against me. It has several enhancements that I consider quite dangerous." Ventus explained.

The squire picked up the Kanshou and Byakuya as he inspected the two blades. "These two blades are enchanted at all, but they are weird." He told them.

Ventus held his hand up as he beckoned the blades. They flew out of his hands and into Ventus's hands as he twirled. "These blades have a unique function that comes back to user as well. It's more a mental command, but it also has several other features." Ventus told him.

He sheathed the two blades behind his back. He walked up to the table to unsheathe his katana. Several runic blades covered the blades surface as he quickly closed it. He picked up his Aura magic tome as well and place it into his coat pocket.

"Are we done with the inspection?" Ventus asked him as the knight nodded.

"That will be all, but are you sure you don't want the Prince to know of your arrival Lord Westwood?" he asked them.

John nodded getting up as Ventus picked began sorting all his stuff. "We have to report to Exalt about our findings during our trip through Plegia the past couple of months. We don't him or anyone trying to ask questions or create rumors at this time." John explained.

The knight nodded. "Quite true, but what is Plegia like compared to Ylisse?" he asked them.

John shrugged. "Compared to us, the Plegians' have it bad over there. Sand is everywhere you go, food and water is scarce unlike our plentiful fields. That is why some of the villages near our border opted to trade with us, rather than hold a grudge. Then let's not get started about their new ruler, he is not very liked." John explained as the knight nodded.

"I see, and you are free to go now." He told them as the two gave their goodbyes. They headed towards the exit towards Ylisse."Let's just hope no one stops us on the way out." Ventus hoped.

They made their way towards the exit to see with other people. Ventus made sure to hide his weapons from the group. He quickly noticed several staring eyes at the group. Many had frowns and some had stoic faces.

" _Emm, preaches one thing and everyone still does the opposite thing. It's no wonder why I help her out, with these difficult tasks."_ Ventus muttered.

He noticed something out of the corner of eyes as he saw a set of eyes staring at him. He avoided keeping no eye contact with them.

John noticed the two kind of stood out from the rest. "Do you feel that magical energy?" John asked him as Ventus muttered.

"It's coming from one of them women near the other side of the pack." Ventus muttered. He noticed a tactician's map made of magic in one hands. She made it disappear quick enough as Ventus turned towards his grandfather. "Apparently one of them can generate a analysis map used by tacticians in hand."

"It's very rare to see nowadays, should we stop to ask them something?" John asked him as Ventus nodded.

He calmly made his way to the other side of the pack with grandfather. He noticed the two woman staring at them. "If you want to be unnoticed by the crowd, you shouldn't perform magic. Especially one that suppose to analyze and record enemy strength as well the stronghold. Pull over to the side and pull away from the group.

He brushed his hand up pushing the cloak to the side. He flicked his sword up from the sheathe as the two women felt uncomfortable.

One woman reached for a spear as the other reached for a magic tome. "Who are you, to make such a demand?" She asked them.

"Ventus Von Westwood the son of the Duchess of Luca. If you pull a weapon out on me now still visible from the fort. I doubt things will go in your direction." Ventus warned them. He pulled out some papers from his pocket.

""Why would a duke's son visit his enemies country?" the older one asked. She put her spear up as the other one hid her thunder tome.

"I am not one to hold grudges, nor believe everyone the stories of what Plegians are like. I search for the truth, rather than judge people. But a tactician's map being displayed in broad daylight causes much a concern." Ventus told her.

The older women looked at the younger girl who sheepishly smile. "Sorry…" She muttered.

The four pulled off to the side to sit down on some rocks. John gave a politeful bow. "I have John Von Westwood, his grandfather a renowned world traveler. Part time doctor and alchemist on the side as well. I do tend to invent some things on the side." John introduced him pulling off his hood.

The younger girl noticed his hair was still black. "If you're his grandfather, that means you must have used black dye to hide your white hair." She pointed out as John chuckled.

"Now quite, we are blessed with longevity and other perks due to the Lord of the Woods." He told her.

Ventus pulled his hood off. To reveal his blonde hair covering the sides of his face. A one bang of hair felled down to his nose. He had a small ponytail in the back of his head that reached almost halfway down his back.

"Sorry for the rude for the greeting, but it's only natural seeing the fact you two stand out among the crowd. I can sense one of you have a strong magical power." Ventus apologized.

The younger girl looked over to her her companion as the older woman sighed. "Fine, since you got us into this mess Cammy."

She nodded dropping her hood to reveal her long auburn hair color and brown eyes. She gave a nervous smile as she scratched the back of her pony tail. "My name is formally named Camilla, but my mother calls me Cammy for short." She introduced herself.

"It's a rather nice name and to be called after a swift-footed huntress." John complimented her.

Her mother dropped her hood to reveal she had the same features as her daughter, but her skin was tanner from the sun. "My name is Judith." She told them.

The group exchanged greetings as they continued walking together. "So you're a world renowned traveler, what places have you been too? Cammy asked John.

John pulled out a picture book filled with pictures. He handed it to her as Judith looked at the sights. "I have traveled to Valm, Plegia, Ylisse, Bern. Lycia, and traveled to many ancient sites. Ever since I traveled to Valm at a young age, I wanted the thrill of traveling the world." John told her.

She pointed at the pictures in the book. "What are still painting called?" She asked him.

John and Ventus chuckled. "They are not paintings, they are called Photo's and camera took them. An invention my grandfather built upon a previous relic in the past. It uses dyes, paper, mechanical devices, special lenses, and a bit of magic to make it work. At first is was just black and white until he found a way to make it a color shot. As well make it portable for use and it doesn't breakdown." Ventus calmly explained.

"So you two are scholars?" Judith asked them.

John nodded. "Of course, but we don't often share our ideas and inventions with others as we should. My grandson over here was the inventor of the ice-box. He developed a way to keep food longer and fresher until it's needed. One section keeps it cold and the other frozen." John proudly.

"So you are the the Child of Magic?" Judith pointed out.

"I wonder how the people named me such a thing." Ventus sighed.

"A child with a highly exceptional skill in magic, alchemy, and enchantments. Your name in general reaches to the other ports at times." Judith told him.

"By the way, what were you doing with that tacticians map earlier? Where you scanning the crowd for something?" Ventus asked Cammy.

She blushed for a moment. "I was just trying it out… I am not much of fighter. Since we are just women traveling alone most of the time. It's best to have information on people so we can know how to act." She apologized.

Ventus shrugged it off. "It's okay, but I am curious about something. Did you analysis pick up anything about me?" Ventus asked her.

She nodded her head. "Well no, the analysis only picked up the fact you both have high magical power. I couldn't detect your weapons because they weren't visible to my eyes. The cloaks you are wearing prevents from getting an accurate read on you." Cammy deduced.

John nodded. "My grandson enchanted these cloaks to ensure when it colds we will be warm and vice-versa in a hot environment. It was also designed to make sure people didn't stare in our direction." John told her.

"How powerful is enchanting compared to magic and alchemy?" Cammy asked them.

Ventus and John had to think about for a while. "Well alchemy is a subject that is closely resembles magic in a way, but it relies in a science to help create magical items. Enchanting items to have magical effects is very costly and tedious for most people. They are forced to imbue magic during it's forging process. They reduce the weapon's durability and performance in a fight. Furthermore, once the magic runs dry from the weapon it becomes rather useless." Ventus explained.

"If you are the scholarly bunch, you must have figured a way around that then?" Cammy reasoned.

Ventus nodded. "I use a combination of alchemy to make certain items or buy them upright before throwing them into my magical forge." Ventus explained.

"Magical forge?" Judith asked him.

Ventus nodded. "Due to the fact that blacksmithing in question takes years to practice. I made a magical forge that circumvents the normal smithing process, while retaining its features. It's a very precise feature that requires a lot calculations to form the item you want and reinforce it. I found out that enchanting in this forge doesn't reduce its capability as well it's enchantment." Ventus proudly stated.

He pulled out his katana as he held it up as they saw the pulsating runes along the blades surface. He casually swung the blade a pressurized wind flew out and cut the rock in half. He handed it for Judith to inspect as she looked at it. She noticed the runes fade from the blades surface.

"Why do I feel so much holy energy coming from it." she muttered.

Ventus scratched his head. "I kind of added a light spell enchantment to the blade during the reinforcement process. I have to suppress the blades true potential, due it's destructive power." Ventus told her as Judith gave back his sword. He quickly sheathed it as they walked along the road to see a sign.

"Where do you ladies plan on going?" John asked them.

"We plan on heading to Ferox." Judith told them.

John nodded. "It looks we will be enjoy your company for a bit, seeing we are taking the same path. If you take this road it will lead through the Themis, Southtown, Baiyon Gardens, and then Ylisstol the capital. Then you can take the road further up to Regna Ferox, but be careful. They are very wary of strangers coming to the borders. On top of that you have to remember it's a cold place and seeing you both are traveling light. You should pack warmer clothes for the trip. It's mostly winter up there save for the summer season and a bit of fall." John advised.

"I hate going to Ferox, we have only been there once and I hate it." Cammy pouted.

"There have been people living in Ferox for their whole lives and you still can't handle a bit of snow Cammy." Judith complained.

"Well, isn't there any other place we could then Ferox… what about the Province of Luca?" the young girl suggested.

"Our province, are you sure you want to visit ours?" Ventus asked her.

"We hear nothing, but goods things from Luca's province. It was the first province to redevelop everyone's homes including the lower class. I heard there is a wonderful magic school there with a big importance of trade there. It has a fantastic beach as well that people all over the country to enjoy." Robin happily told them.

Ventus smirked a little. "Well if you want to visit our province, you can stay at our place for awhile." Ventus suggested.

"You want to unknown Plegian women to come to your house, despite your status?" Judith asked him.

"Like we care what other's say about us and they don't know you are Plegian at all. Besides that it sounds like you both are running from something. The constant traveling you do is noticeable seeing your boots." Ventus pointed out.

Judith and Cammy became quiet. "So you know about us, eh?" Judith asked them.

John shrugged. "There was a wanted alive or dead poster for the woman named Judith in several towns where the Plegian religion runs the strongest. Stating you kidnapped a priests child, when she was a young kid." John pointed out.

"I see… so you two put two and two together then." She asked them.

The two nodded. "The problem behind such a wanted posted, is the fact it lacks an accurate description against you. I am not one to pry, but why did you take your daughter away from him?" Ventus asked her.

She saw a visible frown on her face as she looked at her daughter. Cammy made sure to move forward ahead of the pack. She made sure to keep away from her daughter's hearing range.

"It's a long story, but the man I married was arranged marriage from one family to another. The man I married was a high priest and leader of the Grimleal." Judith explained.

Judith saw their faces twist into surprise as they raised their eyebrow. "Damn…" John muttered.

"At first things were normal, but constricting. I wasn't allowed to go anyone like I normally went before I was married. Soon he wanted for a child to be born, which I gave… the problem with it all started with his obsession to the Fell Dragon. He wanted to see if he can make her a sacrifice to bring back their god. I didn't want any part of it and I secretly escaped with Cammy. We have been on the run for years." Judith explained.

"Revive the Fell Dragon, how is that possible?" Ventus asked her.

Judith shrugged. "I don't know, but I was sure he wanted to sacrifice our… my daughter for this goal." She told them.

John contemplated on this information. He rubbed his beard. "So you had a rough life, eh?" John muttered.

"You believe my story?" Judith asked him.

John nodded. "Of course, you are the telling the truth to us. I have traveled around the globe and met all types of people and other races. I can tell if someone is lying and I also have a spell to see what's in someone's heart. I can seel despair, hate, and loneliness for that man named Validar."

Her eyes snapped open as she saw image of Validar popped up in front of her. "How did you?" She muttered.

"It's called archive magic, it's extended rendition of the analysis map. It can help store information and allow me to call upon on it as please. I can even share memories with others if I pleased. I casted the spell without you knowing to ensure you were telling the truth." John gave a short bow. "I am sorry I invaded your privacy, but I had to make sure."

"I see, what are you going to do about us?" She asked them.

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can pick our friends, but not our family. I can't fault you on something you had no control over. If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask us, it's the least I can do for reading your thoughts."

"Anything…" She asked them.

John nodded. "Of course, if it's in power." He told her as she looked back at her daughter.

"Then I want a favor for you then… it concerns my daughter." Judith told her.

…

The sun was finally setting in the distance as they walked through the Themis region. They saw a multitude of crops growing the field for the late fall harvest. Their cloaks blowed through the wind as they upcoming town in the distance in the distance.

"Lord Westwood, can you and your grandson wait at the entrance to the town, please?" Judith asked them. The two turned to meet her.

"Is something wrong?" John asked her.

"I need to talk to my daughter about something." Judith told them. John clasped his hands together as the ground bursted open with wooden limbs. The wood formed into a smooth bench that could fit two people. John motioned Ventus to come with him.

Judith turned towards her daughter. "Camilla, what do you think about me as a mother? Do you think this nomadic lifestyle is something you enjoy?" Judith asked her daughter.

Camilla looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked her mother.

"When they interrogated us outside the fort, John used a spell to peer into my heart. He saw I wasn't a bad person, in nature. He apologized for doing so, but he needed to make sure I wasn't a threat to Ylisse. That is understandable, but when I asked him for a favor. I asked him can I peer into their hearts in return."

"There is a spell that can look into people's hearts?" Cammy asked her mother.

"Of course, they're also curses as well hexes that can do the same thing. At first I thought they had so motive against or they hate us. But in fact it was quite the opposite, Ylisseans who don't hate Plegians for their upbringing. For a while I was scared what many would think of Plegian woman crossing into their borders. Then I came up to a conclusion and reminded myself of the vow I made a long time ago."

"You promised that we will lead a normal life together." Cammy reminded her.

Judith nodded. "I did a lot of thinking and looked back on what happened in Plegia. As well think back what happened in Plegia to my informants. As well the close call in Plegia dealing with hunters. I found out it's not going to be safe around me, when they have a full description on me, unlike you." Judith announced with displeasure

"Mother, what are you trying to say?" Cammy asked her mother.

"What I am trying to say is, I used the spell to see what was in your heart as well." She admitted.

"You peered into my heart?" Cammy muttered.

"You were really happy that these two treated you with respect and kindness. When I saw into Ventus's heart he has overcome many things and made some of his dreams possible. Our lifestyle has condemned you from taking on such dreams like owning a Pegasus or living in a normal home. I came up with a decision to help leave you in their care for awhile." Judith told her.

"You are leaving me with them?" Cammy asked them.

"Of course, but I do this mainly for you Camilla. They are looking for me in general and hoping you would be nearby. They don't have a description on you and leaving you in the care of Ylissean Noble family is the last thing they would suspect." she explained to her daughter.

"What about their feelings, about me living with them?" Cammy asked her mother.

"They were okay with the idea, but they asked me something in return." She told them.

"What is that?" Cammy asked her.

Judith hugged her daughter smiling. "To never stop loving for you and caring for you." She smiled as her daughter cried.

The two men in the distance watched the two women hug each other. "I can see those two are handling it well, but why did we take her up on her offer, grandfather?" Ventus asked him.

John chuckled. "Every parent wishes their child to be safe and happy. Having spells that can look into their heart are very rare in nature. It's a very taxing to soul in nature since you touch another's soul. When she saw how you lived despite what the war brought. She saw a bit of hope, not every Ylissean is out to get them." John pointed out.

"Before we Judith parts ways with us, let's be sure to go on a shopping trip. As well make an appointment with the dentist and the doctor in the Themis region." Ventus suggested.

"You want them to bond one last time, before they separate." John pointed out.

"That's was something I wanted to do with my parents and Lex 12 years ago." Ventus muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fire Emblem Awakening_ nor any canon characters from there. Any original characters that may show up, any resemblance they may have to others is highly likely coincidental. If not and they happen to happen some reference some other character or fandom on purpose or by accident, I don't own that either.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Heroic Spirit

Chapter 5

New policies

* * *

As the sound of horses rustle sped throughout the road. Three horses traveled together as they managed to make their way to Luca port. They passed numerous towns and farms along the way as they started to slow down. John turned towards two ladies in question.

"We are almost at Luca right now and then we can relax at my estate." John told them.

Judith and Camilla slowed down on their horses. "Was it wise to leave your grandson behind along with taking his money. You even took most of the supplies with you before you left." Judith told him.

John waved it off. "He will be okay, besides that he can easily live off the land or sell some his alchemy creations. Besides we are going to use that money to do a little shopping in our home province since it doesn't variety unlike the provinces' in the country." John explained.

The group made if over a small hill as they saw the town and sea below. "Welcome to Luca port, you two."

Camilla smiled happily as she saw the town ahead of them. "Wow, you weren't kidding that is would it be different from other towns." "Did Ventus redesigned the city himself?"

John nodded. "Not only here, but he made sure to update all the towns and do some restoration work to ensure things running smooth in the long run." John explained as he navigated the group to a branch off road. They headed down the road to the estate overlooking the cliff. They rode up the gates to see the guards perk up.

"So you are back John, where is your grandson?" a guard asked him.

"Well Trowa, I decided to part ways with him since he has business at the Ylisstol. We also met these ladies along the way of our journey and one of them will be staying here for quite some time. While the other is taking a trip on the sea's to another country. By the way, is my daughter here?" John asked him

Trowa nodded. "No sir, but she has head to the capital for a meeting with the other dukes and nobles. They want to restore the Ylissean guard, but they ran across several problems. She also took Eva with her and small detachment of other guards. Walter is the only one at the moment managing everything." Trowa announced.

"It's a little late in the game to try in restore the guard we are doing when we are restoring the west." John commented.

"Why is too late to establish a guard?" Camilla asked them.

Judith spoke up. "What he means is that this supposedly peaceful age has dull armies skills as well left them unprepared for an attack on their soil. We passed by several forts and saw them all in ruin, while Plegia builds an army. Their forts are well conditioned unlike Ylisse. Well mostly I can safely that south east quadrant of Ylisse is actually prepared for something." Judith pointed out.

"Well of course, we are prepared unlike the other provinces in Ylisse. After what Exalt Calhoun it opened up a lot of people's eyes to what he did. We had to take it upon ourselves to learn how to fight and fend for ourselves since we knew the army was in no shape to do anything. We instantly knew the people of Plegia will not be so forgivable to us due to the Exalt's crusade." Trowa explained.

"Be prepared for the worst, but hope for the best." Judith pointed out.

Trowa nodded. "Correct, but I shouldn't take up anymore of your time then. Walter will no doubt be expecting you." Trowa told them as they opened the gates.

They trotted inside the property slowly. "So your grandson was not blind to see that another war was inevitable." Judith pointed out.

"Not everyone is so forgiving and our current Exalt is too naive to see the fact her politics only effect Ylisseans. She thinks nothing would happen and Plegian people will share the sentiments as her." John told them.

Judith shook her head. "Well she obviously made a big miscalculation, and that explains your sudden trip to Plegia so you can evaluate a threat level." Judith pointed out as John nodded.

"You trade with Plegia secretly?" Cammy asked them.

John chuckled. "We aren't arrogant or blind fanatical zealots of Naga. We have texts dating back a thousands of years ago by Gotoh, Bantu, and Tiki. Stating that Naga isn't some god at all, and our family prays to the god who created the earth, heavens, and the people." John explained.

"That seems quite heretical and believing in another religion in this country." Judith told him.

John shrugged. "We don't have any churches here spreading their word to our people. Majority of the city are descendants Altea and we have kept the believe for the longest. It's due to fact that a majority of the people were illiterate at that time. They couldn't comprehend what was going and the royal family lost many of their documents over the years. People thought that the Divine Dragon Naga saved their people by giving Falchion and the Fire Emblem to us." John explained.

Walter stood in front of them as they were getting off their horses. "It was all thanks to the Westwood family that everyone knew the difference of what was going on. Tiffany Von Westwood had opened her eyes and made sure that the people she watched over never forgot the story itself. The family is hardly liked by the Church, but they have to suck it up. They don't want real documents surfacing with testimonies from Marth, Tiki, Gotoh, and Ellis." Walter finished

The two men gave huge to each. "It's good to see you Walter, I see you have been doing fine." John greeted him.

"Likewise John, but where is Ventus? Don't tell me you ran off and took money with you, again." Walter asked him.

John waved it off. "He is a big boy now, but we have guests Walter." John told him.

Walter gave a short bow. "Sorry ladies, I was busy greeting John again. It's nice to meet you, my name is Walter C. Dornez." He introduced himself.

"My name is Judith and this is my daughter Camilla." Judith introduced herself.

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Plegian accent eh, so I am guessing I need to design the bedrooms to fit your culture." Walter reminded himself.

"You know where we come from?" Camilla asked him.

Walter nodded. "You don't carry an accent like your mother Camilla. I traveled around with John in his youth to help ensure he didn't get himself killed over some nonsense. If you fear that I have any animosity to you for your origins, I assure you that I don't. So do I start preparing your rooms now?"

"Only one room, John has offered to take care off my daughter for a while. I plan on taking a boat ride out of Luca soon." Judith told him.

Walter nodded. "Very well then, follow me." Walter told them. Servants took the horses away to the stables. The group walked into the estate.

"Do you have library in the house?" Camilla asked them.

Walter chuckled. "Of course, but the rarer books in the collection as stored properly in the vault. Enchantments ensure the book doesn't decay or damage it in any way. I might as well show you the library now, since you are curious." Walter told them. He explained the house's layout to them. John parted ways in the house so he relax.

He made their way to the library in question. They a huge building dedicated just for the library itself. Bookshelves lined the walls over several floors. Several of them had categories detailing their genre.

"Wow, there are so many books here?" Camilla muttered as she looked around.

"I thought you would be impressed, but this room holds a reprint of every book owned for the past thousand years. The books with more sensitive knowledge are locked up for people's safety. Journal entries from every generation from the Westwood family are kept here as well. Let's not get started on the art collection in the other building." Walter explained.

"Is it okay, I can grab a few books?" Camilla asked him.

Walter patted her head. "You are esteemed guest Camilla you grab any book you can like for the time being."

"Do you have books on the Fell Dragon?" Camilla asked them as they both raised an eyebrow.

"Why would want to know that?" Judith asked her.

"Well some people referred Grima as god, is that true?" Camilla asked.

Walter sighed. "I am afraid we don't any information on that all together. It was speculated that this dragon in general was a byproduct of the Earth Dragon and a shadow dragon with the embodiment of hate for mankind itself. It has no real relationship to the Earth dragon's in general, but I would assume it's the complete opposite of a divine dragon." Walter explained.

"A complete opposite?" Camilla asked them.

"Think about it for a moment if their is a divine dragon race, that has to be on of an opposite origin. I have no doubt the Divine dragons beat them long ago and though they were extinct, but were wrong. This incident itself happened soon after Marth became King of Akaneia." Walter explained.

Camilla pouted. "I see then, but do you have a book on Marth's journey of becoming the king of Akaneia."

"Which version do you want to read?" Walter asked him.

Judith's eyes opened in shock. "There are more than one version of the story." She asked him.

Walter nodded. "Of course, one was told to the people quite differently and the other was something Marth prized the most. A book about a dear knight called Chris a long forgotten hero of the kingdom." Walter smirked.

"Marth's most prized possession?" Camilla muttered.

Walter nodded. "Unlike the majority of noble families in Ylisse's history. They were honored with keeping several books, relics, and things from the Royal family by Marth himself. The knight called Chris didn't want stories of himself to be told to masses. Since the war was over a hero would be needed to reunite the people. He knew that hostilities between each other won't disappear so easily. He believed that with everyone's agreement a king should be recognized as god-like hero is needed." Walter explained. "Their was a woman that was a tactician who married Chris named Katarina who taught Chris valuable tactics, despite being a traitor at first. She managed to see the light from him and tried atoning for her sins. She made sure to recount the battles they had."

Camilla had a happy look on his face. "Where is the book at?" Camilla asked them.

"In the vault, but I can go get it. It was one of the books that Gotoh enchanted heavily to ensure the book will not decay or be destroyed so easily. By now several of the maids must have set up your room and have called the seamstress over." Walter explained.

He lead them through the estate to Camilla's room as he branched off to head down to the room. The daughter and mother walked into the room to see the many silks and pillows adorned the room like their Plegian culture.

"I have to admit they aren't as ignorant as I thought." Judith muttered. "It reminds a bit like home."

Camilla jumped up and flopped on the bed happily. "It feels so soft…" She muttered. "It's been so long since I slept in actual bed." Camilla muttered.

"I see you are quite happy, especially after he told you about the book about the knight Chris and this tactician named Katarina. It seems you still dead set on becoming a tactician." Judith explained.

Camilla blushed turning back to her mother. "Well… I was hoping one day we can return back to our family's home in peace, but I realize that it might not be possible as long as the cult is alive. I am not strong or good as magic as Ventus is, but a firm tactic can bring down the mightiest of foes." Camilla admitted to her mother.

Judith walked up and patted her daughter's head. "Despite me taking care of you, you still want to make me happy." Judith muttered.

The two heard a knock on the door interrupting their moment together. "Come in." Camilla told them.

They noticed Walter coming into the room carrying a book. The two women felt the ancient magics on the book. It had a picture of a man with blue hair like Marth's on the front cover. Along with the whole army of heroes. "I have the book you requested, but be forewarned this book cannot leave the grounds due to the enchantments it has. Only someone of the Westwood family can remove this book without setting off the magic inside it." Walter explained. He handed the book to her. She opened it quickly to see the many pictures inside the book.

"Hey wait a minute, their our pictures in the book as well?" She asked him.

Walter nodded. "Marth wanted every detail about what transpired during the War of Heroes written down carefully and pictures to look back on. By the way the seamstress is here to get you measured out so she can make you some clothes. Trust me you will be here for quite a while." Walter explained as the woman entered the woman. Several assistants were bringing in fabrics and multiples of clothes.

"We have another young one in need of some fine clothing eh, Walter. What sets of clothing would she prefer first?" the seamstress asked her.

"She isn't going to any parties, yet. So focus around clothes for traveling, studying, and meeting new people." Walter told her. He made his way out the room and closed her hand.

The woman turned to Camilla who was sitting on the bed. "Since Walter just left, I suggest you strip naked young lady." the woman told her.

Camilla blushed. "What do you say?" She asked her.

"You heard what I said." the woman told her.

Walter was walking away as he heard a girlish scream come from the room. "Wait, don't touch me!" Camilla shouted.

The seamstress laughed happily. "Oh, we got a shy one that is a bit ticklish." She laughed back.

"Mother, help me!" Camilla shouted.

"Camilla, calm down we all women here after all. Ever since you hit puberty you are starting to feel self-conscious over your body." Judith chastised her daughter.

Walter heard a clicking sound going off. "To commemorate this moment, we should take some pictures." the woman giggled. The sound a camera went off as Camilla screamed.

Walter saw John walking up to him holding a few papers. He had a stern look on his face as Walter nodded.

"It seems like you read the letter about this ordeal." Walter told him.

John nodded. "Sadly we still can't get rid of this old war general, I bet Serena will hate this meeting in general." John pointed out.

…

Serena sat at the other table with the other nobles and Dukes in question. It was no doubt the biggest meeting of the year to determine future policies of Ylisse. She wore an elegant white dress with blue accents. She wore white high heels, and gold jewelry to bring out her blue eyes and black hair.

As a majority of people in the room were talking up a storm as she quickly learned that the Jansenn was becoming bankrupt slowly due the economic problems the country faces over the years. It looked like they were going to hit poverty soon at that rate. Several other families had children joining the army as knights, scholar, and other high positions. It made her feel proud that her son was inventor, alchemist, investor, and specialist in magic. Her father over the years help teach Ventus medicine since healing magic does have it's limits.

She turned her head to the side to see Prince Chrom seemed frustrated, embarrassed, and bored at the meeting in question. His sister was happily meeting with the other nobles girls.

"Duchess of Luca, you haven't said a word this whole meeting." Another duchess spoke across the table. The woman with had dark hair and brown eyes. She wore a modest pink and black attire. One of her old friends Cecilia Vermulen since they were little girls.

"It's nothing Ceci, it's just that man is going to be here." Serena told him.

"You mean General Cromwell the man who convinced Exalt Calhoun to send you to war." She pointed as her friend frowned. "I know it's tough, but realize you are blessed to be alive right now. Your son has done such a fine job being Duke, unlike my daughter Sumia who hasn't done anything great yet." Cecilia told her.

Serena waved it off. "Please don't compare your daughter to my son, everyone has their own talents, strength, and weakness." Serena explained. "By the way, what is your daughter doing at this time?"

"Cynthia is trying to become a knight, but she is rather clumsy despite her good speed. I heard your son underwent some training with a man named Pai Mei. From what I heard he is phenomenal fighter that meets his teacher's training. Despite the certain risks he placed him under. By the way where is your son at this time?" She asked her back.

"Well he took a trip to Plegia with his grandfather to take on a secret assignment for the Exalt. I was worried with the prospect of them going into such a hostile place. But they managed to send letters every week to ensure me they are safe. Just a week ago, I received a letter from them saying they safely returned to Ylissean soil accomplishing their mission. My son will soon attend the meeting or maybe not knowing him." Serena told her.

"Plegia, your son sure is bold, but you do realize besides yourself. He is the only one capable of having kids to carry on your family line. Does he fancy anyone, yet?" Cecilia curiously asked her friend.

"At this time no, but I know of many that fancy him in return. He is motivated individual who sticks to his intense training and studying at this time." Serena told him.

A man chuckled beside him. "A man with his goals already in place, he loves the fact he isn't pressured to marry anyone due to your family tradition of finding love at your pace." another spoke. He had dark golden brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The man she knew as Charles Tharan, who knew how to make money unlike some other nobles.

"So the Duke of Themis speaks up about my son? I am guessing you met him several times by now." Serena asked him.

The man nodded. "Your son was a god-send for helping develop fertilizer. It helped pushed us out of a food crisis in the early years. As well the invention of the Ice Box, it has really helped out keeping food for longer periods. As well he was gave a wealth of information on what crops can grow in the winter despite snow falling. He is rather blunt and to the point unlike some other people I know. He prefers handling situations directly and fastly if he can help it." the man told them.

"How is your daughter Maribelle doing Charles?" Cecilia asked him.

The man sighed. "My daughter has changed quite a lot of the years. After her meeting with Princess Lissa, she is rather prideful, stubborn, and hotheaded at times. She is trying to become a Magistrate as well a healer to help the army." Charles explained.

"Have you found her a suitor yet," Cecilia asked him.

The man shrugged. "Well it's been hard introducing herself to others due to her sharp tongue and temperament." Charles admitted. "By the way Cecilia do you plan on your daughter being wed to the Prince. I know the contract was broken due to our new Exalt."

Cecilia thought about it for a moment. "Well I was hoping for the union, but at this time it's not something possible." Cecilia admitted.

The three heard footsteps coming from behind them. Eva walked up beside Serena with a smile face. "Milady… I mean Serena, your son Ventus is here now. He just finished his meeting with the Exalt, royal advisor, and the General Cromwell." Eva announced.

Serena nodded. "Is he coming to visit us soon?" Serena hoped.

Eva nodded as she turned towards the door as they opened up. "He is coming in now." She told them.

Several people turned to see the 16 year old blond who was 6, 2 came through the door. He had short blond hair and a small slim ponytail reaching to his shoulders. He was well built and in shape unlike most other people. Ventus wore a tight fitting armor across his chest. The enchanted silk was weaved in intricate pattern to help reinforce the armor. Enchanted steel plates formed over the non-flexible parts of his torso and back. He wore blue leather jacket with gold trimming, that had three coat tails. He wore a set of dark blue pants to match the theme along with he wore brown boots. He also wore brown fingerless gloves on his hand.

He picked his katana lying by the door and strapped to his side. He used a blue silk sageo complimented his clothing was wrapped carefully in his belt loop. He made to keep it loose enough so it can unravel for good use. Kanshou and Byakuya were hidden behind his leather sheaths behind his back. He strapped placed the aura book with a book cover that had a chain. So it hanged off his jacket. He slipped inside his inner coat for discretion. Hidden pouches were clipped to the back of his belt filled with medicine and bandages for emergency cases.

His blue eyes scanned the room and he saw his mother. He gave her a quick wave to her as she waved back. He walked over confidently to her and Eva.

"It's good to see you mother, I hope this meeting isn't grating your nerves." Ventus greeted as she stood up to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you come back to me in one piece, how goes your grandfather?" Eva happily greeted him.

Ventus sighed. "Well we met a traveler on the road back with her daughter that we made friends with. We agreed in watching over her daughter for a while when she is traveling across the sea. He also took all my money I made during our trip selling my alchemy creations." Ventus admitted.

Serena sighed. "Your grandfather is acting like his usual self… I am guessing you made your money back selling your alchemy creations?" Serena asked him.

Ventus nodded. "Of course, I ran into one of Anna's sister's in Themis, I managed to sell off 10 elixirs, panacea, and vulnerary pastes to her. I made at least 27,000 gold so I had some money to spend, while I was coming back." Ventus explained.

"How goes the meeting with the Exalt? Serena asked him.

Ventus shrugged. "They were a bit disturbed by the news and pictures we took to during our trip. I have no doubts that they will bring it up tonight in this meeting." Ventus told her.

Serena turned to Cecilia and Charles. "You do remember the Duke of Themis and Duchess Vermeulen, right?" Serena asked him.

Ventus gave a short bow. "It's a pleasure to see you both again." Ventus greeted.

"Likewise, but by Naga you have grown this big in such a short amount of time." Charles told him.

Ventus looked back down at him and chuckled. "It's true that I got so big in such a short time, but I didn't think much of it." Ventus chuckled. He heard the doors open from the side. They saw the Exalt come in with her advisor and General Cromwell. The old general was aristocrat of old nature, he doesn't think well of commoners in general. His hair was grey and as his steel eyes looked around the room. He wore traditional war general clothes.

If there was one thing that Ylisse… no Emmeryn could not get rid off this man. Frankly he has the most combat experience and he knew how to lead troops a bit. Since they had a small army it was out of the question to get rid off him, yet.

Everyone stood up and gave a bow to the Exalt. "Thank you all for coming, despite pressing matters you attend and showing up to this last minute despite Fall will end soon." Emmeryn thanked her.

"It seems I will take my leave then and leave you to your meeting." Ventus excused himself as he walked out the meeting room. Chrom was talking to Emmeryn for a moment as he excused himself from the meeting as well. He tried catching up with Ventus on the way out the door.

"Lord Westwood, may I have a word with you?" Chrom requested as Ventus grunted.

He turned to him a bit annoyed. "Don't call me Lord Westwood, I am not that old." Ventus grumbled.

The door shut behind them as Ventus turned to the boy see a smile on his face. "Thank goodness, I made out of that meeting, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Chrom sighed thankfully.

"You only wanted to leave the meeting because it was boring and they would bring up marriage proposals." Ventus joked as Chrom blushed.

"That is not true…" Chrom stuttered.

Ventus shook his head and smirked. "Still a boy in heart still, Emmeryn shelters you too much. You do realize Duchess Vermulen will inquire about in the future. Along with other noble families seeing you don't have arranged marriage." Ventus told him.

"I am only fourteen still and the legal age to marry is 17 years of age. From what I remembered you just turned 16 years old a couple of months ago." Chrom explained.

Ventus shrugged. "So, unlike you I am not pressured into marrying a person I don't know or love. Our family traditions abhors arranged marriages for many reasons." Ventus explained.

Chrom grunted. "You family doesn't arrange marriages as all?" Chrom asked him.

Ventus nodded. "Arranged marriages can end in disaster for both parties because they may not like each other at all. But that is besides the point, what did you want Chrom?" Ventus asked him.

Chrom nodded. "I need your professional help and opinion about something." Chrom told him. Ventus stopped for a moment.

"My skills…" Ventus curiously muttered.

Chrom nodded. "But first let's have some lunch and go over the details at the site." He causally explained.

…

Ventus sat down inside the royal library as he drew out a plans for a certain project. He moved over to his downscale model of a building. He was happy that he can use his alchemy to make the proper materials to help mirror the real building. He sighed as he looked at his pocket watch as he checked the time on his watch. He had last seen Chrom three hours ago after lunch, but he hadn't heard a word from him at all.

He put away his pocket watch as he picked up his sketch. He picked up his colored pencils along with rubber eraser he made. He began sketching a scene he envisioned with his mind. He did it to pass the time as everyone minded their own business.

As time whittled away again as it got darker as Ventus sighed. He heard quiet and poised footsteps walking behind him. Emmeryn dressed was dressed in white clothes as she looked around the library for someone. She made her quietly to Ventus as he turned his head around to greet her.

"You do realize your brother has kept me waiting for four hours straight Emm?" Ventus reminded her.

She couldn't help, but smile at her younger brother's antics. "It seems my young brother still acts like a kid still. He tends to forget the most important, when something comes up. I see he managed to pitch his idea to you, but you had to make all the important decisions by yourself." Emmeryn pointed out.

Emmeryn noticed the colored pencil drawing Ventus was working on. It was about Camilla hugging her daughter in the distance on the road.

"It's a wonderful picture, but who exactly is that in it?"

Ventus closed his sketchbook as he turned towards her. "The picture is about the Plegian woman named Judith and her daughter Camilla." Ventus answered. "My grandfather offered to help take care of Camilla for awhile until her mother can throw their hunters off their trails."

"Hunters?" Emmeryn asked him as she sat down beside him.

"Correct, my grandfather used a spell to look into heart and saw she made a mistake of crossing the Grimleal cult. Camilla is the daughter of head priest of their religion, but he didn't see her as such a thing. She was only a sacrifice in hopes to bring back their Grima." Ventus explained.

Emmeryn frowned. "I see… so what does she plan on doing in the future? Does she want to become a scholar?" Emmeryn asked her friend.

Ventus nodded. "She wants to become a tactician to help her mother in some way against these hunters. She isn't even experienced in the way of combat like her mother, yet. She takes a liking in the thunder magic and hates dark magic with a passion." Ventus told her.

"So you plan on her joining the militia forces to educate her in battle?" Emmeryn asked.

Ventus nodded. "Of course, but after some solid time training her in a way to hold a sword. I wonder if Walter is doing that at this time." Ventus explained. "But what brings you here Emm and where is my mother?"

"I thought my brother would be here helping giving ideas to see what the garrison needed. Your mother is most likely talking to her friends and other nobles about something important." She explained as she looked at the blueprint and model Ventus produced.

"I had time to survey the site and list the materials prices I need for the project as well." Ventus commented.

"It sounds like doable project and it's very efficient and cost effective. I would have no doubt that my royal advisor can easily approve of this plan." She happily told him as she placed the blueprint back on the table. As her face became a bit more stern. "Ventus, can I speak to you in private about something."

Ventus nodded getting up. "Very well, but let me pack up my things first." Ventus placed his things quickly in the bag. He pushed his katana and his yin-yang falchion into his bag. He rolled up the rolled up the blueprint and placed it within his model. He picked up both his bag and the model. "I am ready to go."

…

Ventus sat in the room quietly as he drank green tea as Emmeryn and her advisor Traino went over her blue prints and his model. The advisor seemed a bit more relieved to see that Ventus worked on the plan. General Cromwell sat in the room overlooking the plans he didn't have a look of dismay on his face. Though it looked like he had something on his mind. Ventus calmly finished his green tea as he sat it down on the table.

"So what do you think about the design for the Ylissean guards?" Ventus asked them.

Traino spoke up. "I feel much better knowing that you worked on this project as well sent out the proper letters to help gather the workers and materials for the job." Traino admitted.

"Well it's not a bad design and I approve of it's construction, but we do need to talk about some important topics." he announced as Ventus stood up a bit straighter.

"I am guessing this has to deal with our current military efforts and Prince Chrom's attempts in becoming the leader of the guard." Ventus theorized.

The general nodded. "He is too young, naive, and unsuited for any leadership role within our military. He doesn't even have the discipline or the drive to see things through. He obviously didn't even bother to check back in with Lord Westwood." Cromwell pointed out.

Emmeryn had a frown on her face. It was obvious that she consider the general's words and fretted over her little brother. "It's true Chrom is inexperienced, but the people in Ylisse will not join the guard, army, or the Pegasus Knights due to the stigma of the last war. If none of our family line helps defend Ylisse we will lose even more face like we don't care about the people's lives." Emmeryn argued.

Ventus popped his neck silently as he noticed this topic will be troublesome for him. "I am to be blamed for going to war due to your late father's demands your grace. You obviously hurting our military effort with peace, but failed to realize that Plegia doesn't share the enthusiasm. The constant raiders and pirates have the people on the edge and a newly minted Shepherds are greenhorns all together. By Naga, Lord Westwood is much capable fighter than your brother. He obviously knows how to lead people and plan appropriately. The information we received from him shows he far more capable than a motley crew of recruits." Cromwell argued.

He noticed his eyes fall on him as he sighed. "I am guessing this meeting is relating to the one you had earlier. From what I am guessing Emm, you want to do away from with General Cromwell leading the army. General Cromwell is using my report to argue we need a standing army with experience." Ventus surmised.

Traino nodded. "Correct, many are put off by the fact that general is not retired from his position, but we all know that everyone is Ylisse needs protection from raiders." Traino answered Ventus.

"Correct training a huge group of rookies to fight with no experience at all will hurt our country. We the way our army is looking Plegia can easily invade us today and we will take heavy casualties. Seeing that you do everything to help our country and people. You obviously have opinion on where our country is going on. Without your secret dealings with Plegia more than half of our Exalt's plan or rebuilding the country would have taken decades." Cromwell pointed out.

Ventus sat there for a moment as he sighed. "You want my honest thoughts about the direction of our country." Ventus hummed still thinking.

Emmeryn nodded. "Correct, it would be rude to not hear your thoughts on the matter since you put so much effort in helping restore Ylisse." Emmeryn told her.

Ventus placed one leg on his knee as he sat back. "Truthfully you both put up good arguments, but I have to have to agree and disagree on both your ideas. Mind you we do need defenses to help protect our country. The numerous abandoned and disused forts show we are quite vulnerable to Plegia at this time. The fact if we don't have army to protect our people it would be the same result of the end of the war. People starving as well homeless due to fact that nobody can help them. Now on the other hand your attempts of peace our half hearted Emm, you don't make the concession to patch up problems with Plegia. I know the people love the era of peace you have given them. Many do not want to revisit the possible threat of war." Ventus explained calmly.

Emmeryn dropped her head in disappointment. "I see…" She muttered a bit sadly.

"It's the way things are Emmeryn as much as you want peace, people simply don't forget what has happened. I hate the war your father raged more than a decade back, but to forcefully rid people with the experience to help defend our people is a bad move. Do you have anyone else to fit the general's role of leading an army? If not, your brother alone can't undertake the task at hand at leading any army." he told her.

She nodded. "True, we don't have a replacement for the general, but he is getting old and out of touch with the people. The whole reason why people don't join is due to the general still leading the army." Emmeryn argued.

Ventus crossed his arms. "Then I will like to nominate Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg for the position of general then." Ventus nominated.

The three looked at him with surprise. "You want Ronsenburg to lead the army, he is only a mere captain." Cromwell argued.

Ventus shrugged. "True, but Basch has been their since the start of the war unlike most. He has lead thousands to victory and he cares deeply about the people of this country. Even you have to admit you trusted this man's tactics during the war. His unit was one of the most experienced people who didn't have a staggering death count like the ones you lead." he countered. "Truthfully he should have been promoted during the war, but I surmise that giving him a higher rank would have caused friction with you general. Basch would have pulled out the war with his units if had known if civilians were forced to join the war."

Traino nodded. "Sound reasoning, he is still plagued by the death of your brother isn't he." Traino added.

Ventus shook his head. "Yes, but I keep telling him it wasn't his fault that he died. But getting back at the topic at hand Basch can easily lead the army. The problem he will be facing is fact he needs more lessons in the art of war. General Cromwell can help teach him that, by being his advisor. As well we do need be a tactician help studying the art of war in the event something does happen." Ventus offered.

"Basch sounds like a good candidate, I know him quite well due to his efforts in the west along the border." Emmeryn agreed.

Cromwell sighed. "Fine, I agree that Basch sounds like a good candidate, but why do we need a tactician learning side-by side with me?" Cromwell agreed.

"Simple the army cannot be everywhere and the Shepherds need a proper tactician. I don't see the prince taking up arms to learning tactics or how to micromanage the Ylissean guard. I have doubts that he will be there all the time to even monitor the guard due to his status as prince. Furthermore he is not going to gain the position of being captain of the Shepherds without your approval General Cromwell." Ventus explained as the General was humored by the fact.

"I will stay have some say in what happens despite being retired?" He asked Ventus as he nodded.

"I am not a fool to let a person with so much experience be brushed off due to some due to some bad stigma. The older generations have the wisdom that we both lack Emmeryn." Ventus explained as she nodded.

"I understand, but who is this tactician you have in mind to learn the trade?" Emmeryn asked her.

"The one we were talking about earlier had a keen interest in being a tactician." Ventus reminded her. He turned to the door leading out the chambers. He threw his palms creating a telekinetic push thrusting the doors open. They heard the sound of yelling and panicking happen. The group saw Chrom and Lissa on the ground. "Be sure to try and not spy on our meeting next time and ask to join us instead."

"How did you know that they were outside the door?" Traino asked him.

Ventus shrugged with a smile. "Trade secret." He replied as he calmly got up from his seat as he went for a walk. "Well since the meeting is done, I will need to send out a few letters before it get's too dark to Luca."

Ventus casually walked past the royal siblings as Emmeryn tended to her siblings.

Cromwell decided to speak up. "He acts so casual despite the fact he knocked them Exalt's brother and sister on their back." Cromwell pointed out.

Traino sighed. "Well truthfully trying to spy on our meeting is rude… the prince had a chance to join the meeting if he wasn't going off and play around." He pointed out.

Chrom got of the ground and scratched his head in embarrassment as Emmeryn helped Lissa off the ground. "Tell me what did you hear?" She asked her siblings.

"Um… well I…" Chrom started as Frederick arrived on the scene. They heard Ventus chuckling down the hallway at the sibling's antics.

…


End file.
